Axel Loves to be in Love
by fullmetal.freak67
Summary: Roxas has a tough time in high school, but he has friends. Xion is his closest currently and only three people know about his secret, Axel will make it four and will change that secret forever. But can they hang on to each other for forever? Axel has fucked up his own life before, will he mess this up too, or will Roxas forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- HI! I loved my other M/M pairing that was within a M/F story, so I thought to make a completely M/M story. This is a fanfiction of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters. Axel and Roxas pairing. I love Axel so much, but he does seem like the kind of guy who only goes for other guys which makes me want to cry, but I will get over it.

Warning- Sex and not just normal sex M/M Sex.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters, if I did, I would have made it SOOOO dirty. I only own my characters that I made up for this, and I will never be recognized for them.

Authors Note Cont- Also, this might be a bit OC and an AU also. I can't try to make them within the actual story plot because I don't like how that runs through in my head. Hint: One of them dies there every time in my head, so to prevent everyone hating me I made it AU and I won't kill either Axel or Roxas. Heck I won't kill anyone other than my own characters, how's that!

Axel: Shut up bitch!

Me: Oww! Why did you throw the remote at me?! And DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!

Roxas: He threw the remote because you were being an annoying bitch! And we are trying to fuck on the couch and it was digging into his ass.

Me: Gosh, you don't have to make me jealous Roxas! AND STOP CALLING ME A BITCH!

Axel: * snickers * Yeah, we all have temper issues here, but don't let that deter you from reading. It get's pretty hot between me and Roxas. Ah! Damn, suck it harder!

Me: Okay, before I get a bloody nose, ENJOY! Keep it down please, I am going to go apply ice to my swollen eye now.

XXX

"Shit!" The junior boy, Roxas, shouts out as a boy trips him in the school hallway. He falls to the floor and his books scatter everywhere. He feels something wet drop onto his head and he reaches his hand up to find juice dripping from his now not so spiked, blond, hair. Roxas looks back to see a senior, Vexen, snickering and walking away with his usual gang.

Roxas stands, picks up his stuff and runs into the boys bathroom to find several other boys in there chatting. Thankful that the gang chose to do this after the last bell he grabs several lengths of paper towels and tries to dry off his sticky, dripping hair. He scowls at his reflection and gives up, wiping off any juice that dripped to his clothes. He frowns at the stains in his white tee and is thankful that leather lets liquids slide off easily.

"Nice ass!" A boy chuckles from behind Roxas. He twists around to see retreating back of a tall senior boy with long, spiked, red locks. Roxas blushes and splutters but doesn't make anything intelligible as words come from his mouth before the senior is out of the boys bathroom. Roxas gathers up his stuff and runs home with the blush still in place. He jumps into the shower instantly and sighs at the warm water.

He exits the shower and gets dressed then dries his hair and styles it again. "Gosh, worst thing to happen before going to the movies with Xion!" He says scowling to his reflection. He dashes out with a quick goodbye to his mom and walks to the theater where he finds the short brunet waiting. "Sorry I'm late Xion," He says when he approaches her.

She looks up from her book and lets her blue eyes pierce his, "What happened this time?" She asks with a sigh.

"Vexen tripped me and dumped juice into my hair," Roxas replies with a reciprocating sigh.

"You either need to stand up to him and his gang or tell someone that you are being bullied!" Xion says in an exasperated voice.

Roxas rolls his eyes, "You know that won't help," he gestures for them to go in, "They are too good, they only act this way when they can get away with it."

"That is why you don't let them get away with it!" She scowls back.

"Fine," He says conceding, "I'll try."

She gives an approving nod and buys some popcorn for them both since Roxas bought the tickets. "So, anything else interesting happen today?" She asks picking at a few pieces of her popcorn.

"Not really," He says then thinks of something, "A senior said I had a nice ass," He says blushing and picking at his own. He has been open about his sexuality with only three people. His mom, Xion, and the school counselor.

"Wow," She says with a smile, "Was he hot?" She asks taking a seat in the middle of the entire room.

Roxas blushes at the question then actually thinks about it while she looks at him, "Sure, you could say he was," he says modestly, "I didn't get a good look at his face, but he had spiky, long red hair, and I suppose his ass was pretty awesome too."

"Wait, long, spiky, red hair?" Xion asks to be certain.

"Yeah, why, do you know him?" Roxas asks hopefully.

"Well, my sister used to date him, and that went down hill fast. I guess that he is bi," She says with a thoughtful look, "His name is Axel and he can be trouble, so I would avoid him if I were you," She says giving him a look.

"What kind of trouble?" He asks innocently.

"He did drugs when my sister dated him, but I think he just smokes cigarettes now," She says wrinkling her nose, "He skips school and doesn't get the best of grades either," She says then looks past Roxas. "Speaking of trouble," She says gesturing behind him.

He turns and looks then wishes he hadn't when the aforementioned red head catches his eye and saunters over to them. "Shit!" He squeaks out before Axel is within ear shot.

"Hi!" Axel says warmly. "I don't believe we have formally met," he says holding out his hand, "I am Axel."

Roxas takes the offered hand and squeaks out "Roxas."

"Cute name!" Axel says with a broad grin. "I have seen you around a lot before and I though I just wanted to say hi, but when you were leaning over the sink, tugging at your hair, I thought, 'Wow, hot', so I spoke up." he says then notices the scared look on Roxas' face, "Sorry if it was awkward." he says now blushing. He looks over Roxas' shoulder and sees Xion. "Oh hey Xi!" He says with a smaller smile.

"I still hate that nickname Axel," She says with a frown.

"Oh, sorry." He says looking down and nibbling at his own popcorn in silence.

The movie starts and the three stop talking altogether then. When the movie ends they all stand and walk out with Axel leading.

"So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Axel asks looking back at the two who nod mutely. He gives a goofy grin to them. "See ya, we should try to hang out sometime," He says with a wink at them, but Roxas has a feeling that it is more for him than Xion.

Roxas blushes and ducks his head away from Xion as they walk to the ice cream parlor. He orders his usual butter pecan and Xion gets low fat chocolate.

"You got it bad, don't you?" Xion says without looking up from her own ice cream.

"What?" Roxas asks innocently.

"You actually like Axel," She says as though it were obvious, and in some senses it is, especially if you know Roxas as well as she does.

"NO!" He bursts out.

Xion bursts into laughter, "Wow, not obvious at ALL!" She says sarcastically after catching her breath.

Roxas swirls around his ice cream and keeps silent after that. He walks her home in awkward silence still, but before she turns up her own walk he speaks, "Is it, that obvious?" He asks and looks up at her with a blush.

"Oh, yeah!" She says then hugs him affectionately, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone who you got the hots for," She says with a sweet smile and wave. "See ya tomorrow!" She calls out before closing the porch door behind her.

"Yeah," Roxas murmurs to himself. He walks home with his hands in his leather pants and sighs at the cool fall air. School has only just started a month ago and some things are normal while other things have just started with it.

Roxas eats his dinner gives his mom a good night hug and goes to bed. (Yes, he only has a mom and that is all you will ever know about her, she will speak, but I will not give her a description.)

When he wakes up he puts on black jeans instead of his leather pants and then a gray print tee. He styles his hair back up and eats breakfast. After brushing his teeth he grabs his favorite coat that all his friends have. (5 friends aside from Xion, so ya know and I will introduce them shortly.) The long black coat goes down to his shoes and the zipper toes down instead of up. He zips it to his waist then walks to Xion's with his bag. He waits for a minute and she comes out with her coat on.

"It gets cold fast huh?" She asks shivering and slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Roxas says quietly.

"You seem upset," Xion observes.

"Not really just noticing stuff," He says then dives into detail, "School started just a month ago, and some things went back like nothing has ever changed, you know, like Vexen teasing me." He says as an example.

"You mean bullying you?" she asks pointedly.

"Whatever, well other things have started right along with the school year. I have nearly always admitted that I am gay, but only now am I noticing guys." He says blushing.

"Well, maybe you should be more open about your sexuality and then you could get dates instead of hanging around me every day." She teases.

"Well you don't have to go anywhere with me if you don't want to, or if you have plans or a date," Roxas says still blushing, "You can tell me and I would understand."

"Oh, but then you would be lonely and that would be so mean of me," She says frowning, "I could never bail on you," She says with a soft smile.

"Thanks, I wouldn't bail on you either," he says as they approach the school. Roxas sees the rest of their group in their black coats and waves at them. Two of them wave back and Roxas and Xion run over.

"Hey blondie!" Demyx says teasingly after dropping his free arm from waving, with Zexion on his other shoulder. The couple always made Roxas feel less weird for being gay, but he couldn't be open about it like they were.

Marluxia who had waved also grins and brushes back his pink hair flirtatiously to Xion. He always acts like that with her, but everyone knows that he doesn't really mean it when he has a serious girlfriend.

Namine looks up from her sketch pad and grins then goes back to whatever she was drawing and ignores them again. She usually isn't like this, just when she has inspiration.

Sora smiles too and looks over Namine's shoulder before she punches him.

"No looking at my unfinished work!" She screeches, "I have told you that a million times before, so why must you insist upon this?" She asks as a rhetorical question.

Roxas laughs then ignores them and turns to Marluxia, "Hey, since you are a senior, do you know Axel?" He asks avoiding Xion's gaze.

"Yeah, why?" Marluxia asks with uncertainty.

"Well, he sat next to us in the theater yesterday." Roxas says with a blush, "I wanted to know what you knew about him."

"Well he is a raging gay!" Demyx says with a laugh.

"But he dated Xion's sister!" Roxas protests with his blush becoming a full out red face.

"Yeah, it was a fling, she didn't mean anything to him when he did that," Marluxia says with a scowl. "Hey, what is with the blush?" He asks brushing Roxas' cheek with a black gloved hand.

As great of friends as they were, Roxas still hadn't told them that he was gay. That has so far stayed between him and Xion amongst the group. They all groan when the first bell rings and walk inside and letting it drop.

They all go to their separate classes and occasionally meet up for some, but the only time that they are all together is during lunch. Roxas sees most of them already sitting and eating so he hurries through the line and sits next to Xion placing himself on the end of the table. They all say hey to him then resume their lunches with put out looks.

"Why so glum?" Roxas asks when even Demyx sits with a frown.

"They all have Trig and are dreading the test they didn't study for. They also had a test last hour in English." Xion explains for the three seniors always seeming to know everything.

Namine and Sora come up and sit across from Xion and Roxas and ask the same question which Xion explains again.

"Ouch," Sora says with a wince at the test news. "Hey don't we have a test today?" He asks suddenly.

"No, the only reason you even have the word test in your head associating it with our class is because we have one Friday," Namine says with boredom.

Roxas looks up from his food and suddenly feels a hand on his back. He jumps up and looks behind him catching Axel's retreating form again.

"Gosh, someone is hung up on you," Demyx says, not missing the quick interaction. "Too bad you are straight, I hear he is awesome on top." He says picking further at his food until there is an audible thump and he complains. "OWW!" He says glaring at Zexion, "Why did you kick me?"

"You were mooning over another guy, why shouldn't I have?" Zexion asks in his usual emo voice. We all laugh except for the arguing couple and ignore them until they stop.

Roxas glares over at Axel who ignores him until suddenly he looks over with a broad grin to him. He blushes and buries his face into his arms, leaving his lunch up for grabs by the rest of the table. He doesn't lift his face for anyone the rest of the period and mumbles to himself. Xion keeps their questions at bay and when the bell rings again they all look around to see where Roxas had suddenly gone only for Xion to discover that he had already run to the next class.

"You aren't being the least bit obvious to them I hope you know," She hisses in his ear before she takes her seat next to him in the science room.

"I don't give a damn, I have a hard on!" He moans out with his head still buried in his arms.

"Jeez!" She squeaks, "How did he do that?" She asks.

"I don't know, and I don't really care, I just want it to go away!" Roxas moans again. He sits like that most of the day, covering it effectively, but when the last bell rings he dashes off to put his stuff away then runs home. He is thankful that Xion didn't want to do anything this evening so he goes and jacks off to thoughts of Axel's red hair and slender body. "Maybe that is how," Roxas muses to himself as he pants. He wipes off his hand and showers. He dresses again and does up his hair then goes walking around the town without any destination.

"Well, well!" An eerie voice calls from behind Roxas as he walks past the drug store. He turns around to see Vexen and his gang snickering at him, "If it isn't Axel's newest obsession!" they cat call to him.

Roxas turns away and continues going while they follow him. He walks around half the town like that, ignoring their ribbing comments and rude names. Suddenly his footing catches and he ends up on his knees. The senior group runs up to him before he can get up and the start to push him around. He tries to punch at one and then it turns into a fight.

"HEY!" A shout calls out at the boys attacking the underclassman. "Get your hands off of him!" Axel says coming forward from the ice cream parlor and letting the wind whip at his red hair. His green eyes dance like wind blowing a field of grass and he scowls openly at Vexen. The other senior boys let the junior drop like a sack of flour and he just lies their motionless. Axel looks over when the parlor door opens again and the owner comes out.

"Damn kids!" The elderly man shouts at them as they suddenly bolt and run out of sight. "Is he alright?" He asks Axel as he lifts Roxas a bit.

"Yeah, I'll take care of him," Axel calls back, "Thanks again Mr. Brice!" he says as he lifts the petite boy into his arms and walks away with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Not much happening just yet, but it does get pretty sweet between Roxas and Axel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters, just my own. I only use them and make them have sex.

Warning: M/M pairings, Not much happening yet, but I am getting there.

XXX

Roxas wakes with a moan and winces at how sore he is. "Damn, Vexen!" he half shouts out and feels a cool cloth rub at his arm. "Shit!" He cries out at the pain.

"Sorry, but you have a lot of bad cuts," Axel says with an attentive gaze. "I'm also sorry that I didn't help sooner," He then looks away with a blush.

"No!" Roxas says instantly, "If you hadn't helped, I probably would be dead in an alley way right now," He says with a slight chuckle but it has no force behind it. "And it hurts, but it feels nice," He says about the cool cloth.

Axel smiles and resumes rubbing gently at Roxas' injuries. "I was terrified that you already were dead when they dropped you. You just slumped down the second they let go." he says with a sad gaze.

"Where are your parents?" Roxas asks, now realizing that he is on a couch in an unknown apartment.

"Somewhere in Texas, have been since I have gone to the high school here," Axel says with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Roxas says instantly.

"Don't be, they pay for my school and nearly anything else I do, so I don't really care, as long as my dad can't beat me anymore." Axel now scowls.

"My dad left us when I was five, it has been just me and my mom ever since." Roxas says then bolts upright, "SHIT!" he shouts out, digs through his pockets and pulls out his phone, calling his mom.

"Honey?!" She asks worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry I am not home. I had ran into a bit of trouble and a friend helped me out," Roxas says eying Axel who purrs at the mention of being a friend. It was a start. "I won't be home tonight, I am going to stay here. I will get my stuff before school tomorrow and be there after school, okay?" He says smoothly.

"Okay baby, I want to know exactly what happened tomorrow and I don't want you to do that to me ever again." She says then says goodnight and love you which Roxas murmurs back with a blush.

"So you are staying?" Axel says with a big grin.

"Yeah, I don't want her to see these fresh," Roxas explains gesturing to his arms and face, not registering the grin. He looks up just to catch the end of it and blushes, "Nothing funny is happening though, got it?" he says sternly.

Axel frowns lightly then, "It wouldn't be funny, it would be hot and downright sexy," He purrs leaning up to whisper this into Roxas' ear.

Roxas feels himself blush and all other blood not in his cheeks goes down to his groin. "N-no!" he stutters out and pulls away a bit.

Axel pouts then puts the dirty thoughts away for the moment when he hears Roxas' stomach growl. "Hungry?" He asks politely as he sits back on the floor and leans against coffee table there.

Roxas wonders if there is some innuendo behind the question and if he answers, will he get himself into something he has no clue about yet. "A b-bit," he squeaks.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want, but just know that I have been eying your ass for three years now," Axel says with a chuckle. "I ordered pizza a few minutes ago, it should be here in a ten minutes," He says nonchalantly now.

Roxas nods his head and then feels that he needs to deal with his hard-on now before Axel notices it. "Can I use your restroom?" He asks without a stutter this time.

"Sure, and you can don't have to be so polite about it," Axel teases, "Third door down that hall." He gestures to the hall just next to the kitchen.

Roxas gets up gingerly and feels sore all over then goes as fast as he dares to the door he was told to go to. He enters and instantly sighs, drops his pants and boxers then jerks himself raw depositing his cum into the toilet and wiping up anything that might have spilled. He washes his hands and looks at his reflection in the mirror, taking in the black eye and swollen cheek. He groans to himself at how he will explain this to his mother then just decides to worry about that when it comes up.

Roxas walks out and hears a knock on the door. Axel answers it, pays the delivery boy and closes the door, turning around and waving the pizza in the air tauntingly. "Hope you like pepperoni," he says as he sets the box down on the coffee table and opening the lid. He sits on the floor again and slips out a slice for himself. Roxas walks over and takes a slice, sitting on the end of the couch farthest from Axel.

They both practicality inhale their first slice and continue like that through the entire box. Roxas relaxes into the couch and groans when Axel sits directly next to him, making the cushion sink in to where Roxas is almost falling into Axel. Axel just laughs and pulls the smaller boy into his chest. He feels Roxas stiffen a bit, but when he rubs at his back soothingly Roxas relaxes again.

"Roxas?" The red head asks gently as he continues rubbing.

"Hmm?" Is all that comes from the blond.

"Will you go out with me?" Axel asks calmly.

Roxas sits up suddenly and looks at him like he has just grown a third eye. "What?" He squeaks out.

"Will you go out with me?" Axel asks just as calmly as before.

"Um," Roxas says with uncertainty. "I don't know," he says looking away from the expectant gaze and blushing. "How do you even know I am gay?" he asks suddenly at realizing that this question had to have some form of certainty about his sexuality.

"I didn't until I had brushed your back and saw your blush. Also it helped when you moaned my name while you were unconscious but the bathroom trip was another tip off." Axel says with a sweet smile.

"Well, um. . . First you can't tell anyone that I am gay," Roxas demands after a long moment of silent blushing.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Axel says brushing a stray blond hair from Roxas' face. "Only the raging gays know that I am gay," he says with a grin.

"Second, I don't want to be public about it if we do," Roxas says knowing that this may be a deal breaker and realizing that he wants to be in this relationship.

Axel frowns a bit, but answers calmly "We'll work up to it if you ever change your mind."

Roxas blushes to a full on cherry red at this next part and makes it come out as barely a whisper, "With um... sex, would I be top or bottom?" He asks.

"We don't have to worry about that, but it depends on the position either way," Axel says and lets his hand trail from his own lap to Roxas' shoulder, down his arm, back up and rest on his neck.

"Then, for now. . ." Roxas pauses while his blush keeps burning, "Yes." He says and suddenly feels himself pulled into a hug.

"Thank you!" Axel says holding Roxas gingerly, but firmly. They stay like that for a few minutes until Axel releases him. The way he had been pulled into the hug had Roxas laying across Axel's lap and he stays like that finding it rather comfortable. Axel smiles down at him and suddenly leans down a bit to kiss him on the nose.

Roxas blinks a bit at the sudden motion, "What was that for?" He asks softly.

"We are dating," Axel says, "I wanted to kiss you, but I wasn't going to push you into a full on kiss yet," He says simply.

"I wouldn't be totally against the idea of a kiss," Roxas says uncertainly.

"Well the idea of one and a kiss are very different," Axel says with an impish grin.

"Do you want to kiss me or not," Roxas says with a pout.

"Yes," Axel breathes over his face, he leans down farther then just as Roxas tilts his head. Their mouths come together and it is a hot heaven neither thought that they would know. Axel's tongue brushes against Roxas' lips and he opens his mouth in offering letting Axel brush his tongue across every available space of his mouth. Roxas lets his own tongue brush against it from time to time and when they break apart panting he smiles at the string of saliva connecting their mouths still. Axel flicks out his tongue and lets it break the string and smiles down at him lazily.

Roxas yawns and stretches like a cat until he suddenly feels hands sliding along his exposed stomach. He instantly snaps back and looks at Axel while he grins devilishly and slides his hands to Roxas' sides and begins tickling. Roxas snorts and begins to try to push him away saying no between snorts and fits of laughter. He pushes away enough to escape the hands but suddenly slips and goes down to the floor with a sudden thump.

Roxas looks up at Axel and puts on a small pouting face. "Oh, baby!" Axel says instantly dropping to the floor and pulling Roxas into him, "Did that hurt my poor baby?" He asks kissing his forehead.

"Mm-hm," Roxas says nodding his head and rubbing his face into Axel's chest.

"Where does it hurt, I'll kiss it better," Axel says still coddling Roxas. This makes Roxas blush and push away from him and he gets up once free seeing Axel's pout. "Hey!" He says in complaint.

"I don't want those kinds of kisses," Roxas says standing over Axel and avoiding his green eyed gaze.

Axel pouts at this but suddenly flops down to a laying position on the floor.

"Axel?!" Roxas asks in shock at the suddenness of it.

"Tired!" Axel moans from his position.

Roxas laughs at this and attempts to drag him to his feet. "Come on, you can go to your own bed to sleep," Roxas grunts as he tugs at the limp form.

"Sleep with me?!" Axel asks suddenly and sits upright. Roxas blushes at this and looks away again. "We don't have to do anything, just sleep," He says to soothe Roxas. Axel stands and grabs Roxas up, carrying him to his own bedroom which is the second door down the hall. He opens the door and sets Roxas gently on the large bed set in the center of the far wall.

Roxas blushes still and looks anywhere but at Axel when all Axel does is stare at him. "What!?' He asks at the intense looks.

"You haven't answered my question, I don't know if I can stay." Axel says with a small smile.

"How can I say no when you smile at me like that?" Roxas says blushing. Axel gives a little squeak of happiness then shifts Roxas to one side of the bed, tucking him under the covers and diving in on the other side, burying his head under the covers. Roxas laughs and suddenly feels hands at his waist again. "NO!" He squeaks before he is dragged entirely beneath the covers and feels those damnable hands tickling him again. He snorts and reaches his hands around to get at Axel this time. He feels bare skin and runs his hands up finding that at some point Axel had removed his shirt. He blushes but knows that Axel can't see it, so continues. He manages to ignore Axel's tickling and just rubs his hands up and down Axel's chest.

Axel's ministrations slow and he begins to sigh at the soft hands, "What are you doing?" He asks Roxas without really caring.

"I dunno," Roxas responds continuing without pause.

Axel catches the bottom of Roxas' shirt and tugs it up. Roxas pauses long enough for Axel to pull it off of him and then he resumes, feeling Axel's rough hands rub at his chest now. He moans when Axel's hands go over his nipples and suddenly stops himself pulling his hands to himself and pushing Axel's away.

"What?" Axel asks worriedly.

"Shirtless boys in a bed and one of them moaning leads to things I don't want yet," Roxas says shortly then turns his back to Axel.

"I already told you, we won't do anything you don't want." Axel says feeling the motion of Roxas turning. He grabs the smaller forms shoulders and pulls his back to his own chest, holding him like that. "I promise, I won't." He whispers in his ear and crosses his arms across Roxas' chest and rubbing his sides.

Roxas sighs at the tender gesture and allows it. If anything begins to come of this tonight he will go sleep on the couch, but he will let Axel do this.

Roxas begins to nod off and just before he does he feels Axel breath into his ear, "Sweet dreams." Roxas just moans back and drops off.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey, again sorry for the long back last author thing going between me, Axel and Roxas, I caught them and I tied them up by their dicks so that they can't fuck without my say so. :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I have to keep saying this so that I don't get sued, so just know that I DON'T OWN IT!

Warning: Still the same, I like the thoughts of Axel pounding Roxas' brains out, so I will use that later. M/M, don't like? Then why the fuck are you still here!

XXX

Axel is being tortured, he just knows it. He doesn't know how Roxas is and won't until lunch. He sees Sora around the hallways a couple of times and tries to approach him, but before he can the boy sees him, squeaks, and runs off. Axel swears on more than one occasion upon trying to follow him and ends up almost walking into a girls bathroom once, which is not pleasant for a raging gay.

He goes through his classes without paying much attention then when the lunch bell rings he goes through the line with two trays and waits for Roxas. When he shows up he snatches him and drags him to the table and settles him in front of a tray then sits directly beside him rubbing his back soothingly at noticing the look on his face to still be sad. His group, minus Sora, gathers at the new table and remains silent until Roxas is ready to speak. When Sora passes by the table Namine gets up and goes to him while the other glare at him.

"Guys, stop it," A hoarse voice scolds. They all look to Roxas who is looking up from his untouched tray and at them all.

"But-" Demyx tries to protest.

"But nothing, let him hate me or not want to be friends with me, it isn't my fault he has an issue with me being gay. And I don't have to put up with that and let it make me miserable." Roxas says cutting Demyx off and explaining things to them.

Namine comes back over with a scowl and picks at her food. "He heard that Roxas, and he laughed. Vexen did too and his group joined Sora." She says gesturing to the table where now everyone Roxas hates sits. He doesn't hate Sora, but he sure is pissed off at him now. "I tried," She says with a shrug.

Xion looks a bit put out and goes to dump her tray. Roxas takes this as he needs to eat, so he picks a bit at it actually getting some in his stomach which makes Axel a bit happier to where he will eat his food too. The table goes silent and Axel takes Roxas' tray.

Demyx leans across the table and smiles, "You two do make a really sweet couple, and he is so polite!" He squeaks before Zexion drags him back with a glare that shows real emotion. Everyone seems impressed by the display and smiles, they agree with Demyx, but don't endorse Zexion's jealousy.

Axel comes back with a small cup of strawberry ice cream and spoons some out for Roxas who takes it with a blush at being fed. Axel smiles to himself at this and does indulge in a brief kiss to each of the red tinted cheeks in front of him, then offers another spoon of ice cream. Roxas eats about half of the sugary treat then denies the rest and watches Axel eat it. With each bite Axel wiggles his eyebrows at Roxas and makes him blush. He finally finishes and puts the items away.

Everyone sits in silence after that and when Vexen comes by them with his tray they all flush red with anger at the phrase he mutters, "Damn, mother-fucking, homo's" he says then smirks and continues on his way. Sora comes by and altogether ignores them while they still fume over Vexen. When Vexen comes back Marluxia stands and gets in his way. "What do you want big pink freak?" He asks with a grin.

"You can tease me, but leave Roxas out of this, just leave him alone, don't you know what kind of hell he has gone through?" He asks with his aforementioned pink hair almost flaring out in anger.

"No, and I don't care, he is a homo and that is sick, he is weak and pathetic and can't even fight his own battles obviously," Vexen spits into Marluxia's face.

"That isn't true," Roxas says standing and pulling away from Axel's restricting grasp. His fists are clenched and he has his eyes avoiding every gaze that comes even close to him. He takes the one necessary step to get to Vexen and his fists shake in anger.

"Well, well," Vexen chuckles, "It seems as though it isn't, but I bet you can't really do anything to try and get back at me."

"Probably not, but I am sick of other people standing up for me while I sit by and do nothing, I have done it my whole life and I should have returned the favor to my friend when I had the chance after he had done it for me." Roxas says just above a whisper to where only the group, Vexen and Sora could hear. Roxas looks at Sora for a moment with a sad face then looks at Vexen finally meeting his gaze. "Just back off, I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but I want to get over this now, so just leave me and my friends alone." Roxas says feeling himself grow a bit braver with every word.

"Yeah, and what will happen if I don't?" Vexen asks tauntingly.

Roxas goes red at this and is mad like never before, "I'll kick your ASS!" He shouts and throws a punch at the senior's face. It catches him squarely and Vexen doesn't really know what happened next before he is hauled up and Roxas is being held back by a teacher. Vexen smirks but frowns again when he is dragged along to the office.

XXX

The principal is furious that the teachers let the verbal abuse go on until it turned into violence, but there wasn't much to be done about that now so she sits in her office with the 9 students. "What happened, from the beginning?" She asks sternly.

"Well ma'am," Xion starts.

"Not you, you will be asked about this if there is a dispute about something, I want to know what happened from Roxas and Vexen. First, Roxas, what happened to your face?" She asks about the injuries that didn't happen just today.

"Um, I was walking around town and Vexen and his gang found me. I trip just a little bit away from the ice cream parlor and then suddenly come up and attack me. Axel comes out, calls for the owner of the parlor and they all run at the sight of him." Roxas says steadily after the first few words.

"That is a lie," Vexen states, "My friends had seen been walking behind Roxas, we saw him trip and then when we tried to help him, he punched me!" Vexen exclaims as though he had never heard a lie worse than this.

"Mrs.-" Axel says trying to but in.

"No, Axel, I don't want to ask you anything yet." She says resting her head on her hands. "Mr. Vexen, you didn't mention anything about Mr. Axel or the parlor owner." She says gesturing for him to continue.

"Well, yeah Axel came out and when the owner came out after him we saw something in his hands, we thought he had a gun, so naturally we ran." Vexen says with a calm gesture of his hands.

"May I ask where Mr. Roxas hit you?" She asks politely.

"My stomach," Vexen says instantly.

"Did it leave a bruise?" She asks.

"No ma'am."

"Well what proof do I have that you are telling the truth?" She asks quirking an eyebrow.

Vexen is stumped by this until Roxas speaks up. "The parlor owner," He says calmly and not even meeting anyone's gaze thinking that he will be yelled at.

"A good point Mr. Roxas," She says and dials a number calling the ice cream parlor. She puts the phone on speaker and when the owner answers she is polite and kind. "Hello sir, this is the principal of the Twilight Town high school, and I wanted to ask you a couple of questions about yesterday evening."

"Of course miss," The elderly man responds.

"Do you recall a read headed boy?" She asks obviously meaning Axel.

"Yes, miss."

"Was there a small fight outside of your parlor then as well that this boy brought to your attention?"

"Yes, miss, though I would probably say that the boy the group was hitting didn't get more than two hits in the time before I arrived, by the way he looked. Is that boy alright miss?" He asks with concern.

"Yes, he is sitting here in front of me with a few scrapes and bruises, but not much more." She says with a small smile, "Did you have anything in your hands when you came out to see the fight?" She asks then.

"No, miss, I had a towel, but I left that inside on a table," he says sounding confused.

"Thank you sir, that will be all I believe." She says and when the man says goodbye she hangs up. "Well, that seemed to go in Mr. Roxas' favor," She says looking to Vexen.

"You didn't ask many questions about my side of the story," Vexen complains.

"I asked the key questions, and when he confirmed or denied them I knew which one was truth and which was a lie." She says pointedly. "Now, about today, what were you two talking about?" She asks gesturing to Vexen.

"I said to Marluxia that Roxas should stand up for himself instead of his friends doing so for him." Vexen says simply.

When gestured towards to speak, Roxas clears his throat, "That is mostly true, but he wasn't as polite, he said that I was weak and couldn't fight my own battles plus a few other things," Roxas says blushing, "I said that this wasn't true, and he conceded that, but then said that there wasn't anything I could to to get back at him. I tell him that I am sick of other people standing up for me and that he should just back off. He taunts me by asking what happens if he doesn't and that is when I punched him." Roxas says looking down again.

"I see," she says nodding. "The teachers have informed me of what happened and from what they told me plus what you both told me I again believe Mr. Roxas more, I don't condone any of what happened and you will both be punished, the other seven of you can leave." She says waving them away.

Six of them go but Xion stays, "Ma'am, can I tell you a few other things that have been going on between these two," She says avoiding Roxas' looks.

"Sure Ms. Xion," She gestures for Xion to continue.

"Vexen has been bullying Roxas for two whole years now and this year seems to be no exception. He does so verbally, and physically. Just at school two days ago Vexen tripped him and poured juice over his head. I have many more examples of these acts if you would like any more, but I hope that I have made my point." Xion says with a respectful nod.

"Yes, I shall take that into great consideration Ms. Xion, you may go now," She says waving her off. "So, Vexen, is there anything you want to say to Roxas after all this time."

"No," Vexen says sternly.

"That is to bad, Roxas?" She asks gesturing to Vexen.

"If I ever did anything to make you hate me this much, then I am sorry for it, I didn't mean to I am almost certain, and I don't want the rest of the year to be like this, please," Roxas says softly.

She nods and hands them each a slip of paper to give their teachers and another slip for their detention schedules. She motions for them to leave and they do so silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I just realized that every relationship I make up moves really fast, but anyway, back to the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, so DON'T SUE ME! I just use them for my own perverted purposes, but obviously you like these purposes or you wouldn't be reading:

WARNING!: M/M pairings still, Axel will fuck Roxas senseless I promise, just not yet.

XXX

Roxas keeps his head low and goes to his next class quickly without another word to Vexen who does likewise, but with less rush. Roxas ducks into his class, hands the slip to the teacher and goes to his seat, thankful that none of his friends share this class with him. He keeps his head down the rest of the day and exits the school with a sigh before an ominous pair of hands slip up his sides making him squeak.

Axel pulls Roxas into him and hugs him like that, "How are you baby?" he asks softly in his ear.

"PDA," Roxas mutters pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I just want to make you feel better after today." Axel says as the group gathers around them.

"Do we want to do something this evening?" Marluxia asks.

"I can't I have to talk to my mom, I am certain that the principal called her, so she probably won't let me out of the house other than to go to school for a week." Roxas says with a sigh.

"Can I drive you?" Axel asks hopefully.

"Sure, but drop me off a block away okay?" Roxas says negotiating. They wave off the friends and get into Axel's car.

"Don't want me to meet your mom yet?" Axel asks.

"Not that, it just isn't a good time, she is going to be pissed at me," Roxas says with a sigh.

"It's okay baby," Axel says pulling Roxas into his lap and holding him there for a few minutes before putting him back into his own seat and driving off of the school property and to the requested location. "Bye Roxy, and if you can, text me," He says kissing him on the nose.

"Okay, I will try," Roxas responds before closing the door and waving while walking the block to his house and watching Axel drive away. Roxas mentally prepares himself for what he might walk into, but nothing could prepare him for what actually happened. He walked in to a crying mother and she instantly tackles him drowning him in tears.

"Oh my baby!" She wails and places her hands gingerly on his cheeks, examining his face, she then grabs at his arms and examines them, has him remove his shirt to check the bruises there and even checks his legs of their bruises. When she is pleased that she has seen every injury on him and his clothes are back into place she frowns. "You know that violence never solves your problems," She says softly.

"Yeah mom," Roxas sighs.

"But I am glad that this has finally been brought to someone's attention, I don't want you to keep anything like that away from me ever again," She says frowning. "I don't know why you suddenly let the fact that you are gay slip, or how, could you tell me," She asks.

"Um, well there is this guy," Roxas says with a blush.

"OH BABY!" She squeals.

"He is a senior and his name is Axel, he drove me here actually, but I didn't know how mad you would be at me, so I thought that now wouldn't be the best time to meet you." Roxas explains. "He was the one who helped me last night and I stayed at his apartment."

"You-" She says and breaks off in shock.

"We didn't do anything!" Roxas rushes to explain, "He practically saved my life, he took me home and fed me, we kissed a bit, but it never got past that, so don't worry," He says with a small smile and blush.

"Oh baby, you really like him, don't you?" She asks softly.

"Yeah, I think so." Roxas blushes.

"Go shower up and whatever, I've got supper started and could use some help." She says gesturing towards the bathroom.

"Am I in trouble?" Roxas asks uncertainly.

"I hope that you know better than to do that again, and I don't want to ruin your relationship you have going with Axel. I want to meet him though and tell me when you have a date planned," She says and kisses his forehead then goes into the kitchen, leaving him to shower.

He does just that, dries, and fixes his hair, then comes out and helps her finish supper. They eat and watch a movie together. She says goodnight to him and he thinks that it actually might be. Roxas texts Axel in fear that a call would wake his mother and they chat for a while. He assures Axel that he isn't in any trouble, they say goodnight too and then he falls asleep. When he wakes up he feels like the luckiest guy in the world. A mom who loves him, a guy who might too, and several friends to help him thorough thick and thin. He gets dressed into a pair of gray jeans, his converse and a black printed tee.

Roxas texts Axel to come over for a few minutes and take him to school then goes downstairs and eats breakfast. He knocks on his mom's door and when she answers it tiredly he tells her that she is going to meet Axel. She squeaks and rushes to become presentable. Five minutes later she is ready and Axel is at the door. Roxas answers it and when Axel comes in there is a brief silence before Roxas introduces the two. "Mom, this is Axel, Axel, my mom," He says gesturing the whole time.

"It is good to meet someone who seems to have taken fondly to my son," Roxas' mom says kindly.

"I am glad to meet you too, and trust me, I think it is a bit more than fondness." Axel says with a broad smile and passes the smile to Roxas. Roxas blushes under the smile, excuses himself and gets his school bag. He tells his mom bye and they go out to the car. "She seems nice," Axel says genuinely.

"She is and Xion's," Roxas replies.

Axel gets a funny look for a second then deciphers what that meant. "That was confusing Roxy, hasn't anyone ever told you, don't confuse the driver?" Axel scolds playfully then turns onto Xion's street where she is waiting at the gate.

"You were almost late," Xion scolds, then greets them properly.

"Well I had Axel meet my mom," Roxas explains, "I think she likes him."

"Well yeah, it is hard to be someone she doesn't like. Oh, Axel, that means, if you ever break Roxas' heart, don't just watch out for the group, fear her too," She says teasingly but at the same time not.

"Was that a joke?" Axel asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"No," The two passengers says in unison.

"Do you wonder why he doesn't have a dad?" Xion says teasingly, "He broke her heart, so she did unspeakable things to him and no one ever saw him again," She says then laughs at Roxas' snorts of laughter.

They arrive at school and join the group. "So what is with the coats?" Axel asks only just seeming to notice the matching coats, the only thing that varied between them was their length and where the zippers were zipped to.

"Xion's mom made them, and doesn't she have some extras?" Marluxia answers and questions.

"Yeah, at my house, there is nearly a whole closet full," Roxas says as though complaining, "You could have one!" He says, the thought just coming to him. The group laughs until Sora approaches.

"I am stupid to have hung around with Vexen, Roxas, I am truly sorry," Sora says with a sad look and meeting his Roxas' gaze the whole time, "Can you forgive me?" He asks with tears threatening to break free.

Roxas' bottom lip quivers, "Of course!" he says and smiles. Sora smiles back and wipes his eyes (Yes, my guys are sappy, gay or not! GET OVER IT) taking his spot back next to Namine who smiles along with the rest of the group.

Axel gets a funny look, "When did you want to go to the movies?" he asks Roxas suddenly.

Roxas colors up at this instantly, "Tonight might work," He suggests.

"Sounds great, do you want to come over for dinner afterward?" Axel asks.

"Sure, I'll just let my mom know." Roxas says flipping out his phone and texting her. The group watches the exchange and suddenly there is an outburst of 'Aww's and Roxas and Axel are blushing.

"That is just so cute!" Namine squeals. "Oh, please let me draw a picture of you two sometime soon?" She begs.

Roxas blushes and buries his face into Axel's shoulder and Axel laughs then nodes minutely so that Roxas doesn't know. Everyone laughs but Roxas thinks it is just about the question, rather than the secretiveness of the answer.

The bell rings and everyone goes to their classes. At lunch things seem normal except for the fact that Axel has officially joined them but they all seem fine with this and Sora is still a bit awkward at times about it. After school they all hang out just outside for a while even in the chilly air until Axel starts shivering. Axel and Roxas bail and go to Axel's apartment for an hour before the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I wish still, but then again, what would I do with the game series, make it a hot TV show? YEAH! But, still no.

Warnings: Still not yet, but M/M pairings.

XXX

While sitting on the couch, mostly warming Axel, Roxas gets a twitch.

"What is it baby?" Axel asks.

"I need a shower," Roxas responds with an odd look.

"Why?" Axel asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"I have done that every day for over three years immediately after school, and I think I develop a twitch if I don't" Roxas responds as his hands jerk occasionally along with an eye and the occasional toe.

"Have at it," Axel sighs and lets him up. "Towels are in the cabinet in there, wash cloths too."

Roxas enjoys a hot shower and takes interest in the shampoo variety Axel has. He picks a simple one and loves the smell of it. When he climbs out he realizes he has one more dilemma. He dries off and gets dressed, but doesn't have his hair products to spike it up. He goes out and stands at the entrance of the hallway.

"What?" Axel asks as Roxas just stares at him.

"I don't have my hair stuff," Roxas says as though he were a zombie. It terrifies him not to have his stuff.

"Dry your hair off and let me see what it is like plain," Axel orders.

"No, it is dull and flat when I leave it, it looks like girls hair." Roxas whines.

Axel gets up, takes the towel around Roxas' hair and begins to rub it dry, when he feels satisfied with himself he pulls it off, grabs a comb and brushes it out nicely. Roxas wrinkles his nose at catching his reflection in a window, but lets Axel inspect him. "I like it!" He says suddenly and tugs lightly at it, making Roxas tilt his head back before his mouth is suddenly claimed and he feels Axel's tongue brushing at every available surface within his mouth. He moans into the kiss and when they pull apart for air he pants and looks flushed. Axel loves this look on Roxas and smiles, brushing his blond hair back with his fingers he grabs his hand and leads him to a proper mirror. "See, simply gorgeous," He whispers into Roxas' ear.

Roxas buries his face into Axel and the latter likes this new development. It is Roxas' attempt to hide his embarrassment but to Axel it mostly just shows that he is comfortable enough to seek shelter with Axel. "Just this once," Roxas murmurs into Axel's chest and Axel isn't sure he heard him correctly, but looks at the clock and drags Roxas out to the car and drives them to the movies.

Once there, they look at the selection and settle for an outdated drama, "I don't mind these kind of movies," Axel expresses handing Roxas his candy and offering the large popcorn they got to share.

Roxas picks off a few pieces, "Me either I suppose," He says smiling and he slips the popcorn past his lips with a flick of his tongue and catches the look on Axel's face. "What!?" he exclaims.

"Is there ANYTHING you do that doesn't make me want you even more?" Axel sighs out and sits suddenly giving Roxas only a few options, sit, ditch him, or drag him to another seat. Roxas chooses the first option, flat out dismissing the second, and not wanting to cause a scene with the third. Axel sits up and rests his arm across Roxas' shoulders until Roxas snorts briefly and slides it away. "What?" it now being Axel's turn to asks.

"I, umm..." Roxas says uncertainly.

"Oh, pda?" Axel asks seeing the blush and catching Roxas looking around the room warily. "Maybe we should have sat in the back for a make out session?" Axel teases loving the deep blush and slight squeak that comes from the younger boy. The lights dim and the movie starts, they sit in silence throughout the movie, and when it is finished, let the others leave while sighing and stretching. "Food?" Axel suddenly asks resting his chin on Roxas' shoulder since his back was turned.

Roxas laughs and pats the head, then nods, "Food," He confirms squeaking when Axel drags him out of there like no tomorrow.

Axel drives them to his apartment, deposits Roxas onto his couch and bustles about the kitchen making something that smells amazing. Roxas just sighs and reclines on the couch ignoring the TV remote in front of him or the play stations set there. He closes his eyes and only realizes that he had fallen asleep when Axel rests his hand on one cheek while kissing the other, "Dinner's ready," He murmurs, catches the blonds hands and hauls him up to the table.

Roxas takes in the view of the fine looking chicken Parmesan dished out onto separate plates and some still resting in a dish at the center, as well as bread sticks in a basket. "Fancy!" He exclaims.

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for our first date," Axel murmurs and pulls out the chair for Roxas who blushes and sits, letting himself be pushed in.

"That's right," Roxas murmurs and looks at the suspicious amber liquid in his glass, "Wine?" he asks.

"Yeah, sorry, I did go overboard didn't I?" Axel asks with his own blush.

"No, it is fine, it isn't like I haven't had it before, but I never found it to great, and once my mom got pretty mad at me because I got drunk off of it," He says shutting his mouth suddenly and blushing.

"Well, how many glasses did you drink?" Axel asks resting his chin on laced fingers.

"I didn't," Roxas says blushing deeper, "I drank about ¾ of the bottle."

"Well, who would have thought that someone like you would be so irresponsible," Axel teases brushing his fingers across the blonds red tinged cheeks softly.

"Shuddup!" Roxas says but doesn't do or say anything else.

"Well, let's eat then," Axel says as though it were a completely foreign idea. Roxas nods and takes small sips of the wine every now and then, only barely accepting Axel's offer of a second glass. They both eat their fill and begin to put the things away.

Roxas offers to clean the dishes while Axel puts the leftovers away and when he feels a pair of hands slip to his waist he jumps up with the hose in hand and squeaks. His hand tightens and this ends up making it spray all over them both. Roxas swears and tries to push Axel away, but only ends up squeezing the nozzle again and spraying Axel until he is soaked. (Yes, this is cliche scene, but it is cute!) Axel swipes the nozzle from the blond and begins to spray him in return, soaking him thoroughly while he tickles him. He releases the nozzle and goes to his knees as Roxas sags panting. He brushes the damp blond locks away from that small, sweet face and kisses his nose.

Roxas blushes and sits up, "Great, what am I going to do about clothes now," He sighs and leans against the counter.

Axel pouts and pulls him back into him, "Go take those off, and hang them on the foot of my bed, find something in my closet." He murmurs into his ear, nipping at his earlobe and laughing lightly at the yelp.

"You have to let me up first," Roxas says blushing even deeper. Axel sighs, holds Roxas in his arms and stands, carrying him. He walks them to his room and sets him down on his feet gently and turns back around with a wink. Roxas still feels his cheeks burn, but he strips off the wet clothes, hangs them delicately on the foot of the bed. He then approaches the closet and finds some clothes that fit him and he is comfortable wearing. A tight, dark gray tee, and some black pants. He sighs at the scent of the clothes, the lingering smell of cigarettes mixing well enough with the detergent smell. He sighs again and chuckles to himself for no real reason.

He goes back out and finds Axel in a fresh pair of jeans and wiping up the floor of any excess water from their fun. Roxas sighs and goes up behind him, sliding his hands up his sides and jumping back when the taller male leaps up with a gasp.

Axel turns on him with a deadly glare, then takes in the sexy young blond. "Thank God that I am not an adult yet, or else people would consider me a pedophile for these thoughts I am having," He whispers huskily and brushing his fingertips across that blush that seems to come up on cue.

"And what would they say about me then?" Roxas counters meeting Axel's gaze shyly.

"I wouldn't give them the chance to say anything about you, unless it was a compliment of your untouchable beauty," Axel says pulling the smaller form into his chest and pressing his nose to the blond hair, breathing in deeply, he smells maybe a bit of sweat, shampoo, his own, and a hint of grass. 'Odd, but nice,' Axel thinks to himself at the unexpected scent. He sighs when Roxas purrs into him and he suddenly feels something hot and wet slip at his neck. He gasps and realizes that Roxas has begun to lick at him. "Well, well?" Axel chuckles, "What is this?"

"Me loving how you taste," Roxas says between licks.

"I bet that my neck doesn't give you a good proper taste of my essence," Axel purrs.

Roxas stops and pulls back suddenly, he doesn't stop until his back hits the far wall and he doesn't meet Axel's gaze, "Maybe not so soon," He whispers barely audible.

Axel knows that look even if he can't see directly into his eyes, so he knows how to respond, 'Whenever you are ready, don't worry," He whispers and steps forward slowly. Roxas looks up briefly and meets the soothing gaze, whimpering, he finds himself suddenly wrapped in Axel's arms tenderly. Axel pulls him along and sits on the couch, pulling Roxas into his lap and letting him make himself comfortable there.

Roxas looks up at Axel owlishly and smiles briefly, until his lips are claimed again. He sighs into the commanding mouth and lets Axel's tongue explore the warm cave once again. He moans into the kiss and pulls himself tighter to the larger form, he then lets his hands explore across the expanse of Axel's chest and feels the moans at these feather light touches. Roxas is the one to break the kiss and Axel pouts, "Sorry, but, I probably should be getting home," He says with a blush. Axel sighs, kisses him briefly and stands, never letting Roxas out of his arms. He then releases and Roxas goes and puts on his shoes and coat.

They drive in silence there and Axel shivers until the car begins to produce warm air through the vents. Roxas this whole time is rubbing at his arms and brushing his warm fingers across his face, trying to warm the larger male. "I'm good now," Axel says with a smile at Roxas who actually pouts.

"Maybe I'm not though," Roxas counters, when they pull up in front of his house he sighs then gets a thought. "Wait here for two minutes!" He commands before dashing off, up the steps and vanishing into the house. He appears at the approximate time he stated and jumps back into the car with something in his arms.

"What would that be love?" Axel asks at Roxas who is blushing but looking him in the eye.

"A coat to make you officially apart of the group!" Roxas says and lets the long black coat unroll. Axel's eyes grow big and Roxas smiles.

Axel takes it gently, then steps out of the car when Roxas follows suit he slips it on and zips it down t about knee height. "I love it! And just my size!" Axel remarks and smiles broadly before dragging Roxas into a hug.

"I took note of the shirt sizes on your clothes when you offered, and I approximated your height, but it looks like I did good," Roxas murmurs in a blush while explaining.

"Not just good, perfect," Axel murmurs back and pecks his nose before tilting his head for a full kiss. They stand there in the kiss and sigh when they break it. Axel smiles, "See you tomorrow Roxy," He murmurs kissing him on the nose and turning, getting back into his car and waiting for Roxas to go back inside before driving off. Axel sighs at the smell of the coat and enjoys the warmth of it while driving back home he goes to bed instantly and wishes he had a smaller warm body in there with him.

Roxas goes in to his mom who smiles at him, "I hope that you to had fun, but not too much fun," She says with a quirked eyebrow to ask the question that her lips couldn't form.

"I am still 100% virgin mom," Roxas scowls while blushing.

"I hope so," She says then goes off to bed herself. Roxas stays up a bit and just sits in his room before sighing in contentment and turning off the lights and sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: HI! Um, not much to say right now that isn't a complete repeat, so continue reading, THANKS!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, I just use them for my plots.

Warning: M/M pairings and some real action coming up soon, not yet though, yeah I keep saying that, but look for it in a couple of chapters.

XXX

Roxas wakes up, goes about his morning routine. He puts on a white button up shirt and his black leather pants, with a pair of shin high, black, boots. He looks at himself in the mirror, and had decided to leave his hair down today, noticing how much Axel liked it. He sighs at how plain he looks really without the spikes, but how sexy his body was with the pants and boots. He eats breakfast, brushes his teeth and runs out with his backpack and coat on. He hops in to Axel's car and they go pick up Xion.

"Nice hair!" She exclaims upon the sight of the blond. The two being there early and Axel smoking while they lean against the black car is another shock, but she is mostly surprised by the straight hair.

"Really?" Roxas asks uncertain still.

"Yes, baby, so stop flipping out about it," Axel says stomping his smoke into the ground and pulling Roxas' face to his and staring him in the eyes before kissing him. Xion sighs at the display and loves it but gives them their privacy.

When they come apart she can't help but laugh at the smaller, kiss-bruised boy. "Wow, having four gay friends has officially made me the happiest girl alive!" She squeaks then they all jump into the car and drive off chattering about whatever crosses their minds. For example they get onto the topic of hair products which they agree upon shockingly. Garnier Fructiese products seem to be the shared brand among them. They all laugh and grin about this then get out and walk to the other coat clad friends.

"Nice coat!" Demyx comments to Axel.

"Thanks, it was a gift to recognize our first date!" Axel beams while Roxas blushes.

"Well, mostly it was that I knew your size so-" Roxas splutters off when Demyx ans Zexion burst into laughter and Axel blushes. "What?"

"SIZE!" Demyx bursts out.

Axel shakes his head and holds Roxas close when he begins to wig out. "Hush baby, we know what you meant, just those two are too damn dirty to have a decent conversation with. And don't ruin it, I think that subconsciously that is why you gave me the coat, so let's leave it that way even if it wasn't the real intention." Axel says soothingly.

"Okay," Roxas murmurs into his chest and letting himself be held. He will probably only let the PDA deal in their relationship slide when they are at school, but anywhere else is off limits. He pushes away lightly and glares at Demyx who is still trying to quiet his laughter.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"Oh, right!" Marluxia exclaims in exasperation, "You deserve that glare, that was so sick and mean," he scolds Demyx.

"Fine, sorry," Demyx murmurs to Roxas and Zexion murmurs an apology too.

"It's fine," Roxas says sitting on the little brick walls that Namine and Sora are always sitting on. He only then notices their absence, "Where are Namine and Sora?" He asks.

"They are inside, Namine is helping Sora cram, considering he never studies and is hopeless." Marluxia chuckles.

"Not as hopeless as me, but look I haven't skipped school in, wow a whole week!" Axel says with a smile at Roxas, "Guess someone is a good motivation for me to come!"

Roxas smiles and blushes, "Well, I can say that I don't approve of that, and wasn't it a test in science?" Roxas asks Xion, who nods, "Good, I can do without studying in that class," He says with a relieved sigh. "Sadly Sora can't, that is his worst subject," Roxas chuckles.

Everyone smiles at this and when the bell rings they head in. "Seriously though, teachers are going to get suspicious if I don't skip sometime," Axel whispers conspiratorially into Roxas' ear. Roxas colors up and shakes his head. "And why not? You can skip with me," Axel offers.

Roxas goes to a full blush and ducks his head to avoid any looks. He deposits his coat into his locker, grabs his books and tries to go to class for Axel to drop the topic. Sadly for Roxas, said red head, yanks him into the nearest boys bathroom and pins him to a wall. "What?!" Roxas squeaks, not wanting to be late, but also have wondering what Axel is thinking.

"Another date?" Axel purrs. Roxas licks his lips briefly and that makes Axel clash their lips together, this time Axel opens his mouth, but doesn't use his tongue, he seems to just sit there until Roxas gets the hint. Roxas blushes and gently prods with his own tongue at Axel's hot mouth. Axel moans in encouragement and enjoys the attention Roxas uses by sliding his tongue across every expanse of that mouth. Axel pulls back, "So?"

"I'll ask, and have an answer for you by lunch, but for now, the skipping school suggestion, is so out of order." Roxas says without pause. He then slips out the door and basically runs to his class before the bell rings. Axel watches and laughs, just walking to his own class.

They both go through torture waiting for lunch time and when Axel goes down he does the same thing as yesterday, going through the lunch line with two trays and snags Roxas before he gets into line. Sitting in front of their respective trays they wait for the rest of the group who smile and sit in their usual spots, only having moved a bit for Sora and so that Xion can sit on one side of Roxas instead of Roxas sitting at the end.

(Rectangular table, and this is the order, one side has Xion on the end, then moving in it goes Roxas, Axel and Marluxia. The other side starting on the end, begins with Sora, Namine, Demyx and Zexion. Sorry, couldn't help it, just wanted everyone to know the seating chart!)

Axel won't stop staring at Roxas who tries to ignore him and eat, but after one bite he bursts into a fit of giggles and almost chokes. He chugs down three offered juices before settling down and looking at Axel. "Do you mind?" He asks coolly.

"Well, you said that you would have an answer for me by lunch, so I am sitting here waiting patiently for you to tell me," Axel says trying to keep from sounding angry, because he wasn't he enjoyed this game just about as much as Roxas, though it is more fun when he has the secret.

"Mom says yes, and she doesn't mind when I get in" Roxas says simply scrunching his face up into a silly smile that makes the whole table laugh even Zexion. Roxas then chuckles a bit and resumes eating. Axel finally eats his food and the table resumes to near silence.

"Dammit!" Demyx bursts out, "I can't help it, but have you two shagged?" He asks looking dead at Roxas and Axel so that there is no mistake as to whom he is addressing.

Roxas blushes, stands suddenly, and goes to dump his tray, leaving the slightly colored red head to answer. Axel splutters a bit then regains control of himself and takes a drink to drag it out a bit. "No Demyx, and I won't until Roxas is ready," He says calmly and with a perfectly blank face.

"You want to though, right?" Zexion asks before his boyfriend can.

"Yes. I want to, but again-" Axel states before a small hand grabs at his shirt and drags him away. He is dragged into the bathroom before he is released. "Easy Roxy, this is silk," Axel whines pulling lightly at his shirt collar and looking in the mirror to see that the fabric is still straight.

"Don't tell me that this was what you wanted to do on our date," Roxas says not meeting Axel's gaze.

"No!" Axel says instantly and goes up to Roxas, "That was just Demyx and Zexion being sick jerks, I told them-" Axel rushes to explain.

"I heard, and as sweet as that is, I don't think I'll ever be ready for it unless you or someone else takes the first step for me," Roxas says, his blush not here in this conversation. He would admit that he is embarrassed, but this is serious, he has felt this way for some time now and was scared that Axel would break it off, whatever IT was, if he found out. "If you don't want to make up for me being such a coward, then just go," Roxas says pulling away from Axel.

"No, I could never just let you go like that, if you are a coward, then I am blind, because you have been more brave than I could ever be," Axel says bringing Roxas back to him and holding him. "If you really think yourself a coward, then I will do my best to make up for it a thousand times over," He whispers and strokes the straight blond hair. "I am so glad that you left your hair down today," He murmurs and tilts his head, kissing the top of the golden hair.

Roxas sighs into this and feels as though he can breath again. He lets Axel hold him and then pushes away gently. "Okay, let's go, they probably think I drowned you in a toilet," Roxas says with a small smile and laugh.

"Okay," Axel says letting the smaller boy lead him out. They go back to their spots at the table and get many questioning glances.

"I'll tell you later," Roxas whispers to Xion. It isn't lost on the rest of the table, but they know how close that those two are, so they let it drop. They all go to their classes and the four juniors get through their test with minimal wrong answers due to Namine's splendid tutoring skills. When the last bell rings, Axel goes to Roxas' locker and waits for him to pull his head out of a book and his locker.

"What ya got there?" Axel asks and flinches when Roxas pulls up too fast and bashes his head on the inside of the locker. Axel pulls him away from the locker and hugs him, kissing the top of his head.

"Ouch!" Roxas complains rubbing at it and handing Axel the book in answer to the question.

"What, emo books?" Axel asks in disdain, even though most people would call him emo.

"NO!" Roxas shouts snatching the book back and heading to the door to meet up with the group, "It is, umm. . ." he says now coloring up thoroughly, "It is about a gay couple, but it isn't just about their sex life, but it is sweet, and I think of you a lot when I read about one of the boys," Roxas says now stumbling over his words and rushing through.

"Hush, it's okay Roxy," Axel says placing a finger on Roxas' lips and keeping it there until they reach the group of friends where Roxas pulls his face back and opens his mouth wide as though to bite. Axel surprises him by sticking the finger into his mouth, "Suck it," He orders.

Roxas looks at him innocently and blushes at the friends looking on, but swirls his tongue around the long digit and sucking on it lightly. He nips it briefly then pulls back. "Why did you make me do that?" Roxas asks quietly.

"Damn, I am now thoroughly hard," Axle moans and sits suddenly on the brick wall. Roxas blushes and remains standing, almost seeming to shift closer to Xion as though she could shelter him.

"And why would you tell us that, it isn't our problem that is yours and your boyfriends." Marluxia says shoving Roxas towards Axel. The smaller of the two squeaks, but Axel places him on his lap and rubs a bit, letting Roxas feel his hard-on.

Roxas freezes and moans lightly to echo Axel's. Axel laughs then places Roxas beside him, "Because I thought you should know, and currently, it shall only be my problem." he says eying Roxas who blushes and looks away.

"Why would that be, is he not even putting out mouth?" Demyx asks and you see his arm go down from Zexion's shoulder to his ass. Everyone ignores this until Zexion moans.

"No, and again, he doesn't have to until he is ready," Axel hisses then points for them to leave. After a few glares they do with muffled goodbyes and a few sighs and huffs.

"God, I am straight and how do I handle four raging gays as much as I do?" Marluxia asks himself. Xion nods in sympathy but doesn't say anything.

"You are oddly quiet Xion, got nothing to say, or you do, just don't know how to say it?" Roxas says noticing his friends silence more than most of them.

Sora and Namine look up and all of the stares make her crack. "I got asked out by a boy in our class!" She squeaks out.

"Well well well?!" Marluxia says with a smile there is a honk of a horn and a girl comes sashaying over. "OH! BABY!" He squeaks out in surprise as the tall, brunet comes over. Her skirt stops at mid thigh and her heels only add to height, making her barely an inch shorter than Marluxia who smiles and tugs at her white blouse collar lightly and making her come in for a kiss. "Guys, this is Bree," Marluxia says proudly.

Everyone murmurs their greetings and Bree beams back, "Hi! Oh, Luxy, is that Roxas?" She whispers and gestures to the small blond who blushes.

"Yes, and that is Axel, then there is Sora, Namine and Xion, you just missed Demyx and Zexion, but then again, that isn't much and you have met them before," Marluxia says with a smile.

"Roxas, I am so glad to hear that you came out of the closet and are dating someone, I have a girl at college who recently did the same and her girlfriend is so great!" Bree says and smiles brightly. Everyone smiles with her and Roxas blushes especially so when Axel places his hand around the blond's waist.

"Well, I am glad to hear it," Roxas squeaks out in embarrassment.

Axel laughs slightly, "He is new to how to be a real homo, but we homo's have to stick together, I should meet these girls of yours," He says charmingly, even though it should be impossible to say 'homo' charmingly. Bree laughs and it seems infectious.

Marluxia then suddenly turns to Xion, "You have a date then?" He asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the movies tomorrow night, I had asked if it was alright to have friends along and he was okay with that, so I thought to ask if any of you wanted to go," She says blushing and looking to Roxas specifically.

"Axel?" Roxas asks the boy next to him.

"Sure!" Axel beams, "I'd love to! More time with you anyway!" He says nuzzling noses with Roxas.

"Aww! That is just so darn cute!" Bree says with a squeal.

Marluxia chuckles beside her, "We could go to," He says.

"Sorry, I have to work," Namine says, "And Sora does too, even though he never remembers his schedule." She sighs at her hopeless boyfriend.

Marluxia sees the conversation begin to dwindle and says bye with Bree in his arm. She smiles and says bye with a little squeak when he tickles her. They get into her car and drive off.

"Anyone need a ride?" Axel offers and stands, reaching down a hand to help Roxas stand. Roxas takes it with a blush.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey, I love the way that Roxas is being more open with his friends now, I mean, I made it seem like it was just him and Xion who were friends, but now Axel has helped him be more open! WHOOPIE!

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, I checked.

Warning: M/M All the way through, sorry, but I like Axel and Roxas. Axel more so, but it just seems unrealistic for Axel to fuck a girl, sadly. :'( He just has to be gay, I mean, the hair, and the tattoos? SO screams GAY! RAGING GAY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ME FUCKING A GIRL, IT AIN'T HAPPENING! Sorry, too much? Yeah probably.

XXX

"STOP!" Namine shouts out, "Don't move an inch!" She demands and flips her note pad to a new page and quickly begins to sketch.

"Wait, what?" Roxas asks looking confused before he catches the scribbling sounds, "NO!" he shouts out now but stays still for fear of the consequences for moving.

"Tilt your head back up Roxas," Namine hisses, "And don't look at me Axel, I don't want you to laugh either, it is hard to draw a moving object!" She scolds. They freeze into the positions she demands and she takes ten minutes to sketch them out. "I'll work on it more, but it is just the coloring and shading, so go ahead and move," She says and flips the book closed.

None of the three remaining friends accept the car ride, saying things like work, it would be too far out of the way, and something about the comic book store from Sora.

"Suit yourselves," Axel says with a wave and drags Roxas away. "That was so cute! I can't wait to see the finished product," He squeals and hugs Roxas into him before opening Roxas' door and letting him climb in before going to his own side, getting in, and turning on the engine. "My place and then I have dinner reservations." He says with a smile.

"What? I can't go to a restaurant that isn't fast food looking like this!" Roxas exclaims.

"Don't worry, you can change at my place, and either way, you look gorgeous, anyone who says otherwise will burn in hell for it," Axel says with a evil smile. Roxas remains silent at this and when they enter the apartment Axel points to the hallway, "Shower," he says then goes off into the bedroom.

Roxas does so and hears the door open when he is just entering, he squeaks and jumps in, "Ever heard of knocking?" He asks over the running water.

"Yes, but I got you some clothes and I need a shower too, but we don't have enough time for two separate ones." Axel says and comes into the shower too. Roxas turns away and blushes. "Shy?" Axel asks rubbing his hands across the back turned to him. Roxas nods, "Don't be, look at me," Axel orders and spreads his hands wide and his arms out, letting Roxas view all of him. Roxas obeys and blushes as he turns his head, "Turn all the way around so that I can see you Roxy," He says and it is less harsh as before and almost a keen.

Roxas nods and turns around looking at Axel, he lets his eyes trail down to the well formed chest and then his belly button. Beneath that rests a bed of curls that match the shade of read that crests Axel's head. Pillowed in that bed is a monster! It has to be HUGE at least a foot when erect and about 2 inches around. Roxas looks up suddenly when he hears the chuckle.

"Breath Roxy," Axel commands softly and comes up to the smaller boy. (That is meant in all aspects, dick height, and everything else.) He slides under the water and they stand there, letting the hot water run over them. Axel then reaches behind Roxas and grabs something, "Try this," He says squirting something onto a loofah and scrubbing Roxas' body with the fine soap.

Roxas moans at the scratching ministrations and just stands there, not knowing what to do. He feels his blood rush to his groin and almost fears the reaction this will bring from Axel.

Axel notices the quickly forming erection and licks it lightly hearing Roxas hiss, "Have you ever felt a mouth on your lovely cock?" Axel asks looking up at that face of an angel. When he sees his head shake no he sighs, "Well what a shame, everyone should see this beautiful work of art, but then again, I feel privileged to be the first to taste it," Axel says and suddenly engulfs the 8 inches whole.

Roxas cries out and places one hand on the shower wall behind him, the other in Axel's hair, letting his fingers twine into it. "God!" he gasps out when he feels Axel suck on it and pull of slowly.

"Just me, sorry," Axel murmurs and takes it in again, swiping his tongue at the dripping pre cum. Axel knows that Roxas is a virgin, so he suspects that this will be short. When Roxas' cries become louder Axel is proved correct, Roxas shouts out and feels himself tighten. When his completion comes Axel licks him clean he pulls off of him with an audible 'pop' and Roxas sags against the wall. Axel smiles and licks his lips, standing he leans his head down slightly and suckles on Roxas' neck lightly. "Was that nice?" Axel asks in a purr.

"Yes," Roxas pants and brings his hand to Axel's back while pressing there lightly.

Axel chuckles lightly and removes his mouth from the marked neck. He finishes scrubbing the blond down and grabs the shampoo, handing the loofah to Roxas he begins to rub the soap into the fine blond locks. Roxas begins to scrub at Axel and attempts to reciprocate the feeling of pleasure he had a moment ago before Axel stops him, "Don't worry about it, we don't have time," Axel says pulling Roxas back up.

"But-" Roxas begins before Axel stops him with a kiss.

"Don't worry," He murmurs, "We'll have time for that, whenever you want, but not right now," He says against those soft lips. Axel puts the shampoo into Roxas' hands and then uses the conditioner on the blond's hair. Roxas lets it drop and blushes, he reaches up and begins to scrub the shampoo into the long red hair, then when that is done and Axel has finished with the blond's hair, he uses the conditioner on it as well. Axel turns off the water, reaches out of the shower briefly and pulls a big fluffy towel around Roxas, he pulls it over the blond head and rubs at it to dry the hair, then wraps another towel around himself. Axel then twists the towel around Roxas' waist and pulls him out of the shower, there is a cell phone ring then and Axel dashes off to get it.

He comes back with a smile, "Ten minutes," He says then attacks Roxas, rubbing another towel over his head and wiping all of the water off of the small body. He rubs a separate towel over his own head and going to the pile of clothes sitting on the toilet seat. He pulls out the underclothes he set out and tosses the underwear to Roxas, he puts boxers on himself and then slips on a plain tee. Giving Roxas one as well he then proceeds to the pants, dark gray slacks for himself and black ones for Roxas. He gives the blond the smaller button up top and smiles as he slips his own on without buttoning it yet.

Roxas is dressed in dark colors while Axel is lighter in all tones. The top Roxas is buttoning at the moment is a charcoal gray just a shade lighter than his pants. Axel's is pure white and he goes to the mirror, ignoring his own hair products, he snatches up the brush and tugs at the red locks, he then turns on Roxas and brushes the blond ones down. Running his fingers through the soft hair he sighs, "This is going to be great," He smiles and pulls Roxas along.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asks letting the larger man tug at him.

"It's a surprise, and I sure hope that what you said about your mom not minding when you get in is true," Axel purrs, he pulls out a new shoe box and some socks. He opens the box showing off a shiny pair of simple black shoes he goes to his closet and grabs his own pair.

"Did you buy all of this just for tonight?" Roxas asks with a blush.

"Yes," Axel says simply and slips his shoes on indicating for Roxas to do the same.

"Wow, perfect size, how did you know?" Roxas asks as he laces them up.

"I am pretty good at guessing, how else would I be passing in classes I hardly attend," Axel says with a smirk. He then snatches Roxas' wrist again and tugs him out to the entryway, grabs their coats-as odd as they may look-and walks out with Roxas still in tow. They get into the car and Axel drives off to the unknown restaurant. "Put this on," Axel orders, tossing a simple black piece of fabric to Roxas, "Over your eyes, and don't even try peeking."

Roxas obeys and when he feels the car stop he stays still, hearing Axel get out and then his own door opening. He shivers at the cold air and feels a warm hand tug at his wrist. He shifts around and stands slowly, not wanting to bump his head on the car when he gets close he feels Axel's other hand come to the back of his head and protect it. Stepping away from the car he hears it start again and realizes that another man is taking it to park, fancy. Axel guides him gently, with one hand over his and the other on his waist. Roxas blushes at wondering what kind of looks they must be getting and suddenly frowns when he hears pounding music. "A club?" Roxas asks Axel who chuckles.

"Perceptive, but not just any club, I am a regular here, and nearly everyone knows me," Axel says slipping off the blindfold as it does no good now. Roxas just sees the outside before they go in and are enveloped in the music. He sees several couples consisting of two men and doesn't feel as awkward. "But being dressed up is still a necessity." Axel says brushing a few stray strands of hair from Roxas' face.

"Neither of us are a legal drinking age though," Roxas protests.

"They don't care, they just care if you are responsible and are above sixteen at least. And I know for a fact that I am and that you are seventeen," Axel explains and guides them away from the dance floor and bar and to a more private area. Through a door there, they enter a restaurant area set up and one table is set off to the far back, secluded slightly from the other customers. Axel guides Roxas there and he pulls out the seat for the blond who sits blushing. Pushing in the chair after he goes to his own seat and settles in comfortably, looking at a menu briefly and flicking it back down, preferring to look at the delight in front of him.

"Stop staring," Roxas protests without lifting his gaze from his menu.

"And why would I do that," Axel teases.

"Because, as comfortable as I can be with you, and as many gays I see here, I am still a bit awkward about it," Roxas says looking up briefly and not bothering to look up when the waitress comes up.

"Is there anything I can get for you to drink, sirs?" She asks politely, more as her job than actual interest.

"Wine, your finest white, please," Axel says, seeing a small scowl come from the blond in front of him. "Oh? And what would you want instead, lovely?" He asks.

"It's fine," Roxas says blushing deeply in the dim lighting. He avoids the waitress' look of near disappointment the handsome customer being gay, but goes off and does her job.

She comes back with two glasses, a bucket with ice and the bottle of wine, she uncorks it and leaves it for them to pour, giving them more time to think about their order.

Axel pours the wine, settles it into the bucket, and begins to swirl his own glass sipping briefly. "Do you know what you want?" he asks after a third sip.

"Um, not quite," Roxas says and feels a bit parched, he swirls his glass with experience and enjoys the bouquet briefly before sipping at it. "What are you having?" he asks Axel when he sets his glass down.

"A brandy steak," Axel says simply and smiles.

"You are an alcoholic aren't you?" Roxas accuses, and instantly regrets it.

"No," Axel hisses in anger, "The brandy adds a nice touch to the beef," he says now spitting.

"Sorry, I just thought-" Roxas says cutting himself short and blushing, "I'm sorry, it just seems as though you always have something with alcohol when I am around, and you keep trying to force some on me."

"You don't have to have the wine or the brandy steak," Axel says sighing and nestling his chin into his laced fingers.

"Yes, I know, sorry," Roxas says apologizing for the third time.

"Stop apologizing," Axel says with a sad smile, "I shouldn't have gotten mad, I do see your point, I don't drink excessively most of the time, I can, but I am able to control myself if I do. I enjoy a bit every now and again, and it cools my nerves, which flare up when I am with you especially." Axel explains and places a hand over Roxas'.

Roxas blushes and sighs, "I'll try the brandy steak too," he says with a small smile.

"You don't have to, they have many other great dishes, that is just one of my favorites," Axel says not wanting Roxas to feel the way he said he had.

"No, you like it, so I want to try it, if I don't like it, well, then it will just be my own problem," Roxas says not letting Axel feel bad either.

"The alcohol burns off as it cooks anyway," Axel says simply as he waves over their waitress.

"Yeah, I suspected as much," Roxas says then quiets when the waitress reaches them.

"Two brandy steaks please, and we shall have a desert as well if you will bring a menu with the steaks," Axel says politely and smiles charmingly. In a place like this, and how he is dressed any girl would have to be brain dead not to swoon. Naturally this girl does and goes off with a blush.

"Do you have to flirt?" Roxas whines.

"No, but it helps to get what I want, I mean look where it got us?" Axel says and counters. Roxas blushes and Axel smiles with a small laugh. They wait in companionable silence and when the waitress returns with two large plates she sets them down gingerly and stands the desert menu up in the middle. "Bon apetite!" Axel declares and begins cutting into his steak. Roxas follows suit and they eat with small talk in between bites. When they finish their plates they smile and Axel hands Roxas the desert menu, "Pick whatever you want, we'll share," Axel says with a smile and rests his chin on his fingers again.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Umm, just keep reading, it will get good trust me.

Disclaimer: NO! Stop checking I DON'T OWN IT! Kingdom Hearts is just not mine, I just base my perverted stories off of it.

Warning: Yeah, as you saw M/M Scenes, if you somehow are still here and don't like it, then you must be slow, because Axel just preformed fellatio on Roxas in the last chapter. (Aka, sucked him off)

XXX

Roxas looks through all the items, crosses out a few mentally and circles a few, he goes back through it and finds two that he can't decide between. "Umm, I am stuck between these two, they are very different, but so very delicious sounding," Roxas says with a blush.

"I see, tell me what they are," Axel says mildly.

"A hot fudge cake with strawberries and vanilla bean ice cream, and an "adult" apple cobbler cake, it has bourbon though," Roxas says with a blush in reference of their earlier conversation.

"Both are excellent choices, I have never gone wrong in ordering either, but if I had to pick, I would probably say the chocolate cake." Axel says and smiles charmingly to his own date who swoons just about as badly, if not worse than, the waitress.

"Chocolate it is then," Roxas says and folds the menu up again resting it on the table.

Axel waves the waitress over again she collects the plates and smiles waiting for the desert order.

"A chocolate orgasmic bliss," Axel says simply and Roxas almost sputters at this. When the waitress leaves Axel quirks an eyebrow at Roxas.

"What was that?" Roxas asks in shock still.

"What you wanted," Axel answers simply, "Didn't you read the name of the dish?" He asks and sips at his wine.

"No, but was it really called that?"

"Yes," Axel frowns, "I wouldn't just say that if it weren't."

"Yeah, I suppose," Roxas says blushing and sipping his own wine, it is his third glass now and he hopes not to need a fourth for the night, he already feels funny. When the plate of cake, strawberries, and ice cream comes out with two spoons they move what they can out of the middle of the small table and sit up. The waitress smiles briefly then goes away again. Axel gestures for Roxas to take the first bite and Roxas frowns, "No, together," He says and breaks into the hard shell, revealing hot oozing chocolate, he slips some onto his bite of cake and spoons up some ice cream too, holding it up for Axel to get his bite onto the spoon as well. They nod and each consume the bite of sweet, warm and cold, treat and moan at it's complexity. "Wow!" Roxas moans in complete bliss.

"See, chocolate orgasm," Axel says with a smirk, he then leans forward and kisses a stray drizzle of chocolate from Roxas' lip.

Roxas blinks owlishly at Axel then returns to the dish in front of them both. They consume the rest of the chocolate overload and Axel waves one final time to the waitress for the bill, he leaves exact change and tips the waitress heavily. He then stands, hold out a hand for Roxas and they leave the restaurant part of the club, emerging into the loud music the bass seems to lull Roxas into a tired state. Axel laughs and they go to a booth seat near the bar he waves over a waitress here and she flirts shamelessly even with Roxas half asleep on Axel's arm. Axel doesn't encourage her, and this pleases Roxas slightly. When a shot glass is set in front of him he looks at Axel in worry.

"It will mostly wake you up, low alcohol content, I don't want to fuck you just because you are drunk out of your mind," Axel says chuckling and slings back his own drink with a small grimace. Roxas sits up, trusting the red head he slings it back and almost instantly feels a bit more awake, but not more drunk.

"So Axey," A voice calls before three people come and sit across from the couple, "Haven't seen you here in a while. Who's the new toy?" A boy asks and gasps when a mouth attaches to his neck. A girls, but the other guy looks hungrily at them both.

Axle growls angrily before Roxas answers, "I am his boyfriend!" He hisses.

Axel looks at him in shock but smiles, "Boyfriend?" he asks quietly, so that they are the only two to hear it. Roxas nods and looks back at the three jerks who have nearly ruined his night with less than 20 words.

"Well, didn't know that you were the boyfriend material again Axey," The girl teases her eye look familiar and suddenly Roxas gasps.

"Is that you Larxene?" He asks the girl with eyes so much like Xion's.

The girl blinks at the insignificant boy and frowns briefly, "Roxas?" She asks fuzzily when the blond nods she sighs, "Wow, didn't know you would get tangled up with this trash," She frowns again, "Didn't know you were gay to begin with either."

"DON'T you EVER call HIM trash!" Roxas spits at her, "and it was never any of your business if I was gay, like you ever said more than hi to me when Xion and I were around you," Roxas says in disdain.

"Well, someone grew out of being a pushover," Larxene says with a rueful smile, "And you have a point, what business is it of mine, when I hardly know you. But I know Axel, better than you and I would be careful with my heart if I were you," She says and looks at Axel.

"You aren't my type, never were, sorry that I hurt you, and I would never hurt Roxas in that way," Axel says avoiding her eyes.

"Whether you meant to or not, you have done it before and I could get some good money if I bet that you would again." She says and the three get up and walk off.

"Who were those two guys with her?" Roxas asks trying to ignore that last comment from Larxene.

"Xemnas, and Saix," Axel says with a glare at their retreating forms, when they leave he settles down again, but is a bit uncomfortable now. "Believe me when I say, that I would never hurt you on purpose," Axel begs.

"I do, don't worry, Larxene hasn't exactly ever given me a reason to like her or trust her, so don't bother trying to make me believe you as though I believed her." Roxas says as he pulls Axel to him daringly. He presses their lips together experimentally then decides that he likes leading this and deepens it using his tongue before Axel can slip his anywhere past his own teeth.

Axel moans into the kiss and sighs when Roxas pulls away, "Where did that come from?" he asks flushed.

"No idea," Roxas laughs and then stands, pulling Axel with him, he tugs him along to the dance floor. He maneuvers their way to the middle and stops there. Axel quirks an eyebrow at how bold his little blushing blond is getting and when it seems that the NOW blushing boy won't do anything else without being let, Axel comes up behind him and begins to gyrate against him. Roxas begins to join in and rubs his ass roughly against Axel smiling broadly at the hiss this brings.

"You are getting bold considering how shy you usually are," Axel voices to him finally and nips at the ear he is hissing into. Roxas moans at this and grinds harder into him. They get into an erotic dance on the middle of the floor and sometime later Axel notices barely that people have begun to give them space and are watching with interest at how hot this is getting. When Axel finally feels that the prying eyes are getting to be too much, he sighs and pulls away from that lovely ass and hears Roxas mewl in shock at the sudden loss of contact. The crowd moans at their own loss to, but goes back to dancing as Axel takes Roxas back to their table. Axel drags Roxas to the bar and pays for the drinks, then leads him gently out the front door and waits for their car, shivering in their coats. Axel pulls out a smoke and takes a long drag on it once it is lighted. He sighs into the frigid fall air and Roxas shuffles closer to him when he puts his long arms around his waist. "I thought that you didn't like it when I smoke?" Axel says questioningly.

"I don't mind it much anymore, but I am too cold to care right now," Roxas says in a counter and squeaks when he feels the hand go from his waist to his ass quickly and squeeze it before coming back up.

Axel chuckles and when the car arrives, he takes his keys and they jump in, cranking up the heat and turning on some music they drive.

"That was, different, and fun," Roxas says and smiles at the red head.

"So are we officially boyfriends?" Axel asks, uncertain if Roxas was just saying that then to get Larxene to go, or because he felt that deeply for him. They had only gone on two dates and had only been technically dating for three days, this was fast, and he already sucked off the little blond earlier that evening. 'Wow, really fast, I might as well fuck him tonight with how fast this is going, but then again, I have done that before, and obviously that relationship went down fast.' Axel thinks this to himself.

Roxas blushes, "Yes, that is, only if you want to be," He says and rushes to cover for himself, probably having thought some of these things himself.

"I would be delighted and honored to be your boyfriend," Axel says with a smile he looks at the blond briefly, then pulls the car into it's parking spot. They get out and go in quickly to get out of the cold. Once in they throw off their coats, toe off the shoes and cuddle together for warmth on the couch. Axel is sprawled out over most of the couch and Roxas rests between his legs, nearly purring with those long, warm, arms wrapped around him.

Roxas tilts his head back and opens his mouth begging for a kiss. Axel simply can't refuse him and obliges, tilting his head down and letting their lips meet. Roxas takes control of this kiss again and turns his body around so that way he is kneeling between Axel's legs. He rubs at Axel's chest and his hands drift down to the deep gray slacks, when Axel moans into their kiss Roxas takes this as encouragement and begins to unbutton them.

Axel breaks the kiss and looks at Roxas, "Like I said, you don't have to," He pants then moans when Roxas slips his hands over the clothed erection he finds beneath the pants. "But if you do, keep going," Axel says then lets his head rest back against the couch again.

Roxas chuckles lightly at this and does just that. He rubs at the cock that wants to break through the boxers and Roxas releases it by slowly slipping the elastic over and down his hips and legs. Smiling at the drip of precum already oozing from the beautifully large cock, Roxas kisses the cum away and then swipes a lick up it. He smiles at the deep moan that emits from his boyfriend and suddenly pops the dick into his mouth. He goes down gently and gets it as far back as he can, finding that he can get most of it down, but a couple of inches.

"Relax your throat," Axel pants noticing the small dilemma that Roxas is having and keeps his eyes closed in bliss.

Roxas struggles with this for a few moments, then swallows briefly and does as he was told. He bobs up and down on the monster like that and feels Axel's hands twine into his hair. He looks up every now and then and observes Axel's states of bliss. When he feels the larger male tighten up he braces himself and pulls back mostly to allow himself to taste the essence that is Axel. When the white liquid spurts into his mouth he enjoys the taste briefly before swallowing. He licks his lips and slips his tongue over the head of that damnable dick briefly to make sure that it is clean and sits up, looking at his lust stricken boyfriend then kisses him, letting the excess semen be shared between them allowing Axel to taste himself.

Axel sighs and moans into the kiss as Roxas takes charge yet again, but then suddenly grows fierce and takes control like he usually does. Roxas lets him and feels Axel begin to crawl over him, so he leans back and ends up stretched across the entire couch with Axel over him. "God, I want to fuck you so bad," Axel moans into his neck then nips at it, kissing away the small hurt. He then attacks the spot, suckling, biting, and licking it.

"I-" Roxas says breaking off suddenly when Axel begins to run his hands along the buttons of his shirt and unbuttons them he finally speaks, "I can't!" He gasps out and pushes Axel back into a sitting position as he pants.

"I'm sorry, I know," Axel says blushing and sitting there a bit dejected.

"I just," Roxas says sitting up finally and looking awkward, "If my mom found out, and how long we have been together, well she would be furious, and I don't want to do that to her," Roxas says and blushes more with each word.

"It's alright, I get it," Axel says pulling Roxas into him. They sit there like that in companionable silence and then Axel sighs, "Do you want to go home now, or early morning?" He asks, "No school, tomorrow, Saturday, duh!" He adds to explain his reasoning for the early idea.

"Um, tomorrow, I'll tell her that I dozed off and we just decided to sleep, rather than come home at this hour. She will probably just want to know that we didn't fuck," Roxas says whipping out his phone and typing rapidly into it. When the simple reply of 'okay, night, be good,' comes through they sigh and Axel stands abruptly, carrying Roxas back to the bed the way he had the first time, settling him there until he is invited in. "Is that going to become a habit of yours when you bring me to your bed?" Roxas asks as he crawls back and ducks beneath the covers, kicking off his pants and undoing the last of the buttons that Axel never got and slipping that shirt off, leaving the tee.

Axel crawls in and under as well, doing just about the same as Roxas and chuckles, "Only if you let me," he says with a grin that Roxas can't see. "Let's sleep now," He murmurs and pulls Roxas into him and sighing at the closeness and happiness. They both fall asleep to the heartbeat of the other and smile to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: No, I know that wasn't what you were hoping for, but they love each other and are official at only a few days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and likely never will, so don't say that I do or I get sued.

Warning: If you didn't notice the last chapter, then you are blind M/M all the way. Yes M/F relationships, but I am not using those here.

XXX

Roxas wakes first to a familiar ring. He pulls away from the red head that he was sleeping with and sways in dizziness for a moment, then digs through his pants pockets. He flips it open and answers quietly "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" His mother asks angrily.

Roxas swears silently and murmurs into the phone, "Sorry, I needed to sleep, and we kind of over slept," he explains.

"Kind of?" She asks incredulously, "It is past noon!"

Roxas blinks briefly in shock and sighs, "Be home in a half hour." He says and hangs up before she can attempt to complain more. He crawls onto the bed again and goes to the Axel shaped lump, smiling to himself he shakes the sleeping boyfriend. "Wake up, my mom is pissed off." he says losing any thought of fun he was going to try.

Axel rolls a bit, "SHIT!" he cries out before there is the sudden 'thump'. Roxas winces and looks over the edge of the bed at his poorly woken red head.

"Sorry, didn't realize that you were so close to the edge," he says apologizing.

"Don't worry about it, it is definitely not the first time," Axel says as he gets up and sits on the bed, "What were you saying before I dropped?" He asks and yawns, stretching.

"My mom is pissed off," Roxas says simply.

"Oh, what time is it?" Axel asks and looks at the curtain covered windows.

"Past noon," Roxas says and crawls across the bed again to gather his clothes he used last night, "Can I leave these here?" He asks experimentally.

"Sure, your other clothes are clean, on the coffee table, and the ones you wore to school yesterday are still in the bathroom," Axel says going to his closet and putting on a pair of sweats.

Roxas gets up and goes to grab the clean clothes. He slips them on and smiles at the Axel that flopped over again, "Come on, I am NOT walking home." He says as he runs over to Axel suddenly and pounces on him.

Axel's eyes go wide and he looks up at the blond that appeared suddenly above him. He smiles and brings his hands up to Roxas' sides, sliding them gently up and down first then tickling him and rolling them over so that way he is on top. "Gotcha!" he says as he does this.

"Stoppit!" Roxas exclaims between laughs and squeaks. He attempts to fend off the red head, but eventually just lies there gasping and giggling.

"Okay," Axel says and stops to let the blond breath. He pulls up and is still straddling Roxas' hips, he enjoys this position, but knows better than to go any farther at the moment. He gets off of the bed and strips his shirt opting for a gray one. "Food," he states before leaving and going to the kitchen.

Roxas pants for a while longer and listens to the cooking sounds coming from the kitchen. Smiling softly to himself he goes in after his boyfriend and leans on the counter, "Anything I can help with?" he asks not wanting to just sit by and be a burden.

"No, it'll be done in a sec," Axel says and reaches up into the cabinet, grabbing down a couple of plates. He dishes something onto them and turns around smiling at Roxas then sets the plates with some kind of fish on them.

"What kind of fish?" Roxas asks and sits blushing at Axel's smile.

"Just eat," Axel says and begins to use only a fork to slice through the tender and buttery fish. Roxas thinks briefly to question the red head further, but decides against it and begins to eat his own.

They finish and Roxas quickly finishes getting ready and gathering his things then they leave the apartment, driving with the CD player in the car blasting Adam Lambert music.

"Wow, I actually like his music," Roxas says in surprise.

"You are joking," Axel says in disbelief, "You thought you didn't once?"

"Well, I guess I never listened to his stuff before," Roxas explains with a blush at the look Axel is giving him.

"Wow, you have to come over more so that I can educate your music palate." Axel says and with this they schedule another date just to come over and listen to music.

Roxas gets out of the car reluctantly then ducks back in briefly, kissing Axel quickly on the lips and running into his house.

"Well, bye," Axel muses to himself at his boyfriend's sudden leave.

Roxas enters the house panting at the short run and faces the anger of his mother.

"Where were you and why were you asleep so late?" She asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"We went out to eat and we were there pretty late, so we didn't get back to his place until it was past midnight. I was half passed out and we fell asleep and I woke up to your call. No we didn't do anything as I promised," Roxas explains. He purposely leaves out the fact that where they were was a club and that he got kind of drunk.

"You smell like alcohol, please-" She begins before Roxas catches where this is going.

"We drank a bit, but I kept control of myself and didn't go any farther than I was comfortable with," Roxas says then sighs when his mother's eyebrow goes back up. "I am STILL a virgin," he says with a deep blush but a flat look at her.

"That doesn't quite change the fact that you were drinking, and are under age. Axel is under age for crying out loud! How could you?!" She asks in anger but looking relieved that her son is still pure- to an extent.

"Yeah, I tried that one on him, but I didn't try hard enough, so don't blame just him, it was my fault too," Roxas says and covers for his red head.

"Yes, you both are responsible." She says placing her hands on her hips, "If I ever find out that you were drinking with him again, I swear that I will lock you in this house until you are 25, plenty years over the drinking age." She says with a glare. "Call him or text him and have him come over right now," she demands.

"What? Why?" Roxas asks and looks at her like she is insane.

"He doesn't have parents to reprimand him, so I will," she says simply.

"Fine," Roxas says as he whips out his phone and begins texting rapidly. They wait for a couple of minutes before the response. '10 minutes, and I'll be there,' comes back. Roxas sighs and sits on the couch while his mother goes into the kitchen mumbling something about 'tea for our guest.'

Roxas smiles to himself at his mother's antics but knows that the conversation to come might not be comfortable. He jumps up when there is a knock on the front door and lets Axel in. "He's here Mom!" Roxas calls out and sneaks a quick kiss before she comes in with a tray of iced tea.

"Well, hello again Axel," She says with a small smile that turns quickly into a frown. She sets the tray on the coffee table and takes a glass for herself and sits down.

Roxas follows suit and pulls Axel to the couch looking fearful.

"Is something wrong?" Axel asks in worry, looking at Roxas first then at his mother.

"Well, Roxas told me what you had been doing last night and I have to say that I am disappointed." She says then takes a small sip of tea.

"What things did he tell you?" Axel asks wondering if Roxas said something about the blowjob they each got and gave.

"You were both drinking," She says frowning again.

"Oh, yes," Axel says quietly and avoids looking at her, "Not my best choice, but I mostly took him out to eat, the drinks weren't a plan, just a whim." Axel says in an attempt to explain. "We were both a bit upset by a couple of people who knew me, that was mostly why we did," Axel explains referring to Larxene, Xemnas, and Saix.

"I see, that doesn't make up for the fact that you did and are under age." Roxas' mother scolds. "If I ever find out that you do that again, and drag Roxas into it, I will force you two to break up, and trust me when I say that I will. I like you Axel, you make Roxas happy for once, I think that you could be good for him, but I want to know that you are being responsible." She says with a sigh and a sincere look.

"Thank you, and from now on I will," Axel says with a small smile.

Roxas keeps silent throughout all of this, but knows that there might be a punishment. Not beating around the bush he looks at his mother and smiles ruefully, "How long am I grounded?"

"You aren't this time, but don't take that as I am going to forget this and let it slide ever again, because I won't." She says sternly.

Roxas looks disbelievingly at her and smiles, "Thanks Mom!" He exclaims stands and tackles her in a hug.

"Easy honey!" She says and tries to detach her thankful son from her neck. She looks to Axel for help and watches as he gets a glint in his eye at permission.

Axel comes up behind Roxas and slips his hands around the blonds waist. He then proceeds to tickle him and drags him back when Roxas jumps up suddenly.

"WHA!" Roxas cries out as he is tickled and pulled back to the couch. He blushes at his mothers gaze at how Axel is holding him to his chest while they sit there in silence.

"Got you," Axel whispers in Roxas' ear and smiles wickedly to his mother.

"You two can go back out if you want, but be home for dinner," Roxas' mom says and leaves the room with a blush at the awkward moment.

Roxas looks at Axel suspiciously, "What did you do to my mom?" He asks.

"Nothing, probably shouldn't have given her the wicked look though," Axel says with a thoughtful look.

"Probably," Roxas says then blushes when Axel gives him that look.

"Wow, didn't know you liked that look so much, you just got hard," Axel murmurs into Roxas' ear and licks at the shell.

Roxas almost moans then thinks of where they are and stands suddenly, turning his back to the door in case his mom comes back in. "Your place?" Roxas asks avoiding the gaze Axel is giving him.

"Sure," Axel says with a smile, stands and leads them back out of the house. They get into his car and before Axel can even try to turn the key in the ignition, he finds the blond attached to his face. Axel moves his hands to Roxas' hips and pulls them to him making him straddle him.

Roxas moans at how this position makes his erection rub against the red heads own growing tent.

"God, I want to fuck you so badly!" Axel moans into the blonds open mouth.

"I thought you promised my mother that you would be responsible." Roxas says with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, and having sex isn't?" Axel asks with lidded eyes.

Roxas sighs, "In most peoples mind, no, not one bit," He says then pulls himself back into his own seat.

"Damn," Axel swears and then turns the key in the ignition, starting the car and driving to his apartment. "What shall we do then?" He asks as they walk in.

"I still got an aching hard on," Roxas says suggestively, he then sighs and throws himself into Axel's arms, "Maybe." He says simply then kisses him deeply.

Axel wonders what Roxas means by the maybe then forgets that briefly when Roxas offers his tongue so delicately. When Roxas begins to hump against Axel, he then catches on to the single word that confused him. He pulls back and gasps, "Really?" he asks looking in Roxas' eyes, not letting him look away.

Roxas blushes deeply and gulps for a moment, "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Umm, things are going to get HOT!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of them. I wish.

Warning: IT is happening the M/M scene is here! There will be more later

XXX

Axel holds Roxas close and kisses him without relenting and then leans down, gathering the blond into his arms and carrying him into the bedroom. He does the same as he had previously and waits for Roxas to give him permission.

"Oh, please, don't do this now!" Roxas gasps out and grabs Axel's shirt, dragging him down on top of him.

Axel laughs slightly then moves them both about so that Roxas is positioned in the middle of the bed. He strokes his hands through the soft blond locks and smiles softly at the moan this causes. "Are you sure about this?" Axel asks again, "No hidden reasoning behind it?" Axel asks then humps, making their clothed erections come together and they both hiss.

"None," Roxas gasps out after a moment then begins tugging upward on Axel's shirt. Axel follows the movement and lets Roxas remove his tee then he strokes his hands along Roxas' hips then slips his fingertips under the hem of his shirt and slips them up his sides. Roxas begins to arch into this and Axel removes his shirt in sync with the movement. Axel then hooks his fingers beneath Roxas' waistband and kisses him deeply as he drags the pants down catching the underwear with it and baring the blond. Roxas blushes deeply and brings his hand to Axel's neck and holds him in their kiss for a few more seconds.

"Nervous?" Axel asks as he pulls away with a grin.

"Well," Roxas says looking away and blushing deeper, "Yes. Please be gentle," He practically pleads.

"I would never hurt you, don't worry," Axel reassures and vanishes for a moment leaving a disappointed looking Roxas. When Axel hovers back over the blond he smirks at the frown, "Thought I left you, like this?" He asks almost mocking then kisses the pout away. He opens the bottle of lube that he retrieved and slicks up his fingers, breaks the kiss, and lowers his head and hand. The hand going to Roxas' puckered opening and his mouth claiming a nipple harshly. He swirls his finger slowly as a warning and then presses in with a small bite to the hardened nipple and licking away the hurt.

Roxas gasps at the intrusion then relaxes the moment Axel moves the attentions of his mouth to the neglected nipple. "God!" He pants out and arches into Axel when he pumps his finger in and out expertly. Axel continues this for another few moments then slips the tip of a second finger in. "AH!" Roxas pants breathlessly and keens for a moment at the sensation.

"Relax," Axel orders the blond and waits for the tightened muscles to loosen around his long digits. When they do he slowly moves both fingers in as far as they will go and waits for Roxas to adjust. Finally Roxas begins to try and move, so Axel takes this as the signal that he can move and does so. Thrusting his digits slowly he begins to scissor them to stretch the tight hole and then searches for Roxas' sweet spot.

"SHIT!" Roxas swears when he feels that spot be barely brushed by a fingertip. Axel smirks and takes full advantage of having found his prostate. He then swiftly inserts a third finger and begins to pound in and out rapidly, battering that spot, making Roxas see stars.

After a couple of minutes of this Axel bares himself with his free hand and slicks himself up. "Ready?" He whispers into Roxas' ear and licks at the shell.

Roxas pants and gasps at each thrust and barely makes out the word "yes," and pulls Axel to him and kisses him thoroughly.

Axel slips his digits out with a 'pop' and lines himself up to the prepared hole, "Stay relaxed," He whispers against Roxas' mouth then claims it again and keeps his tongue clear for fear of it being bitten off. He pushes against the opening and when the head pops in they both gasp and sigh at the sensations then wait. Axel rocks forward slowly and feels himself sink in a couple of inches before he stops and lets Roxas adjust. "God, you have no idea how much self restraint I have to even be able to think through this, let alone do it," Axel pants out and rocks again. Roxas' only reply to this is a moan and a sloppy kiss to his neck.

This continues until Axel is buried to the hilt and Roxas is panting and keening. "Move," Roxas pleads and drags his fingernails up Axel's back leaving light red marks.

"Okay, and ouch baby, not so rough, maybe later we can experiment with that," Axel says and teases before pulling out abruptly and thrusting back in.

"SHIT!" Roxas curses and clings to Axel.

Axel does this again and pauses for a moment smiling down at the beautiful blond in his arms. He then begins to pound in and out of Roxas and they both lose themselves in the sensations.

Since Roxas was a virgin a few moments ago, they don't do this for long before he cums and paints their chests white with his spunk. Axel pants and begins to move faster, drawing out Roxas' bliss and plunging towards his own. He opens his eyes and watches his lover in the throes of passion and this is all it takes to bring him over the edge and cum in his beautiful blond.

They pant and Axel reaches to his bedside table for a wipe and cleans them up. He gets a fresh one and slides it down to Roxas' dripping hole and laughs lightly at the moan this brings from the blond. "Sleep now Roxy baby," Axel whispers and holds him to his chest and dozes for a couple of hours himself.

XXX

Roxas jumps in the shower three hours later and blushes when Axel joins him. "Is it bad that we haven't even dated a week and we just had sex?" He asks as Axel washes his back.

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that I do love you, and it was awesome sex." Axel murmurs into the blond's ear then licks the shell.

"Oh, I love you too, and it was awesome for me too," Roxas says with a deep blush. They finish washing in silence then walk into the bedroom with towels around their waists. "My mom is going to kill us when she finds out," Roxas says with a sigh as he slumps onto the bed.

"I wouldn't let her ever do that, and either way, she would probably just kill me." Axel says with a rueful smile. "She would end up keeping you in the basement for the rest of your life." He says with a chuckle.

"How is it that we are joking about this?" Roxas asks and blushes.

"Because we never plan on her finding out when this happened," Axel says and crawls over him, "I wish you didn't have to go today, I want another round," He says and licks at Roxas' ear.

"I wouldn't object to that, but I can only stay for a couple more hours here," Roxas says with a slight hiss at the tender gesture. He holds onto Axel then rolls them over and smirks down at his red headed lover. "I'll cook today," He says, kisses Axel heavily then suddenly pulls up and goes into the kitchen.

Axel pouts at this then gets up and follows him. He sits on the counter and watches intently as the little blond bustles about.

Roxas doesn't comment on his audience and works about with experience. When he is finished he wipes his forehead and dishes the food into bowls and smiles. He walks over to the table and then back to Axel. He takes his hands and pulls the red head off of the counter and to the table.

Axel pulls his hands from the gentle grip and pulls out Roxas' chair for him before sitting at his own seat. "What is it?" he asks politely.

"A quick recipe for beef stew, takes less than half the time of normal stew." Roxas says with a big smile.

"Cool," Axel says and they both begin to eat. "Or hot!" he exclaims at how hot it is.

"Nice, it came off of the stove only a minute ago! Why didn't you blow on it?" Roxas asks with a small guffaw.

"Shuddup!" Axel says as he pants and gulps down some water. "You didn't warn me," He mumbles the lame excuse.

"I know, I'm sorry," Roxas says, holding back laughter as he spoons out some of his own stew and blows on it before eating it. As it cools down they are able to eat it continuously until they're finished. When they are Roxas quickly gathers all of his things and they go out to Axel's car. When they get there Roxas kisses Axel briefly and sweetly, "I'll see you Monday," He says, "Bye."

"Bye," Axel responds before Roxas gets out and goes into his house and Axel drives away.

"Did you have a good time?" Roxas' mother asks as she prepares dinner and directs Roxas to helping.

"Yeah, thank you so much," Roxas says sincerely and avoids saying anything more to properly continue this conversation, because if she does, she'll ask questions, and he'll either have to lie, tell the truth and die, or avoid it as much as possible, which isn't much with her. When the meal is finished, they eat it and get ready for bed. "Night Mom," He calls down the hall as he's heading for the staircase. When he hears her responding call he goes up and sleeps, anxious to get through tomorrow so that he can see and hang out with Axel again. But he has to go through tomorrow and spend time with his mother, and he really loves her, but he's terrified of her finding out about this afternoon. He wakes up and does a simple breakfast, knowing that his mother won't be up this morning. He settles in front of the TV with some dry cereal and watches the Sherlock Holmes movie. About half way through he is shocked to hear his mom moving.

"I got called into work this morning, I should be back around dinner, you can have Axel over if you want and behave," She says and leaves with a wave.

Roxas blinks in shock after her for a second before whipping out his phone and just inviting Axel over as suggested. When he gets there they settle onto the couch, Roxas in Axel's lap, finishing the movie and moving on to a few others. The stay like that until lunch and Roxas makes them some hot sandwiches and kisses Axel as he waits for one side of the last one. They go back and settle onto the couch again, vegging like that until they hear Roxas' mom coming in.

She comes in smiling, "I see you took my advice, is this all you've been doing?" She asks with half concern for them NOT moving.

"Yeah," Roxas says with a blush, "Sorry, we just kind of wanted to be lazy," He excused.

"It's okay. Would you like to stay for dinner Axel?" She asks them with another smile.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother," Axel says politely.

"It would be no bother at all, we only ever have each other, we rarely get company, it'd be a pleasure to have you stay," She says as she goes into the kitchen and bustles about.

Roxas begins to stir, knowing that he should help her, as he always does.

"You just stay there, Roxas," She commands, unable to see him, but knowing him better than anyone, even than he does himself.

"Are you sure?" He calls to her wondering how his boyfriend has, seemingly, so drastically changed his mother.

"Certain," She says with a nod as she come to the dining room and grabs the needed plates. Roxas and Axel quickly both get up.

"We'll set the table, Ma'am," Axel says, gently taking the plates from her.

"Oh, thank you, you both are really, very sweet," she says with a happy smile before she resumes her work in the kitchen where delicious smells quickly come out of the room.

They sit on the couch again, just wanting to help Roxas' mother, but knowing better than to force themselves in there or they'd be a bother.

They eat a great meal and when it's done, shortly after Axel goes home, giving a small, parting kiss to Roxas, even in front of his mother. Roxas blushes then helps her clear away the dishes.

"He really is a good boy, isn't he?" She muses as she washes the dishes and Roxas dries them and puts them away.

"He can be, sometimes he can be downright annoying," Roxas says more jokingly than anything, but knowing that it's relatively true.

"Yes, well all boys can be like that," She says as they finish and go to bed with another 'good night.'


End file.
